The Shinobi Gank Sidestory : Unpredictable Kiba
by dhitta
Summary: Ini adalah sidestory dari The Shinobi Gank, semua full kisah si ganteng Kiba! "Aku tak akan menyakitimu selama kau mempercayaiku Sasame. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku jika memang kau mencintaiku..." UPDATE CHAP 3!Kiba-Sasame RnR?
1. Chapter 1

He…jika ditanya apa kesulitan membuat sidestory ini adalah banyak sekali! Salah satunya adalah, dhitta agak kesulitan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Kiba alias pairing. Soalnya kan disini dhitta membayangkan kalau Kiba adalah Woo Bin. Nah tapi di BBF tak ada pasangannya kan tuh Woo bin, sebenernya sih dhitta pasangannya *ditinju*. Tapi setelah dibantu oleh semua readers akhirnya dhitta dapat menemukan siapa gerangan pair Kiba.

Jadi langsung saja deh...

Enjoy it...

Summary : "Ya...aku yakin kau punya keahlian dan kau sudah dewasa kan?" "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" "Aku melakukan ini semata-mata agar kau tak rusak..."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Shinobi Gank

Sidestory 2 : Unpredictable Kiba

Mencoba menyusuri jalan besar yang hari ini cukup ramai memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Gerimis yang sejak tadi mengguyur Tokyo rasanya tak menjadi penghalang bagi orang-orang untuk menjalani aktivitasnya. Seperti pria berambut cokelat ini. Dengan sebuah mantel cokelatnya ditambah dengan payung putih bening yang tergenggam erat dijemarinya yang kokoh, ia menyusuri jalan besar kota Tokyo yang ramai ini. Matanya yang tajam menjelajah liar kearah pertokoan yang berdiri disisi kiri dan kanan trotoar jalan.

Tangan kanannya setia menggenggam sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan leher seekor anjing putih besar yang berjalan disampingnya. Ia sedang membawa anjing kesayangannya ini jalan-jalan. Anjing putih miliknya ini nampak gagah dengan sebuah jaket hujan khusus anjing yang melekat ditubuhnya, mencoba melindungi bulu putihnya yang lembut dari titik-titik hujan.

Tak beberapa lama, matanya menangkap sebuah toko besar mewah dengan label nama Uchiha Bakery House. Ia tersenyum manakala pikirannya melayang kesosok sahabatnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang usianya hanya terpaut lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

Langkahnya tak terhenti sampai di toko roti mewah berkelas ini. Karena memang tujuannya bukanlah untuk mengunjungi tempat usaha bakery milik sahabatnya. Banyak alasan yang menyebabkan ia enggan mengunjungi bakery milik sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya adalah, ia tak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu ada disana.

Masih terasa segar diotaknya kejadian tak mengenakan malam itu. Malam dimana waktunya liburan menjadi malam berdarah yang menyakitkan. Ia tak mau menganggu Sasuke yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Ia masih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ada beberapa dari pemilik toko yang tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan bersahaja itu menyebabkan ia banyak dikenal orang, dan memang rupanya ia sudah sering berjalan-jalan disini sehingga ada sebagian dari pemilik toko yang mengenalnya.

Harum berbagai jenis makanan tercium masuk kehidungnya yang tajam. Sudah banyak kedai makanan yang ia lewati. Tapi hanya ada satu kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu kedai yang menjual kue Taiyaki. Langsung saja ia masuk kedalam kedai sambil membawa anjing peliharaannya.

"Selamat datang! Ah Kiba-kun!" Sapa seorang nenek pemilik kedai. Ia tersenyum kearah pria tampan ini. Kiba.

"Ah...Nenek! Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan memang berniat mampir kesini!" Ujar Kiba ramah pada nenek pemilik kedai. Keluarganya, Keluarga Inuzuka walaupun merupakan keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang tetapi sangat menyukai penganan-penganan seperti Taiyaki ini. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak gengsi meski harus makan dari kedai kecil seperti ini. Sehingga tak heran jika Kiba sudah berlangganan disini sejak masih kecil.

"Huwaaa! Lihat Akamaru! Taiyaki-nya sedang dipanggang!" Pekik Kiba girang sendiri. Sejenak ia melupakan usianya sekarang yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Diusia yang sudah dewasa ini ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang suka jajan. Akamaru, anjing peliharaannya hanya menggonggong pertanda setuju.

"Hm..aku pesan sepuluh untuk dibawa pulang ya Nek!" Ucapnya riang. Dengan setia ia menunggu Taiyaki pesanannya jadi. Taiyaki sendiri adalah kue tradisional Jepang yang berbentuk ikan. Taiyaki terbuat dari campuran tepung terigu, baking powder, telur ayam, air dan gula. Taiyaki terdiri dari dua lapisan. Lapisan atas kue dipanggang terpisah dengan lapisan bawah kue. Setelah kedua lapisan ini setengah matang, barulah salah satu lapisannya diolesi dengan selai kacang merah dan disatukan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, jenisnya hampir mirip Dorayaki kesukaan Doraemon.

"Nah ini dia! Salam untuk kakakmu Hana-chan ya, Kiba-kun! Akamaru!" Kiba tersenyum dan mengambil kotak berwarna cokelat berisi kue Taiyaki yang masih mengepul yangg dibungkus kantung plastik bening.

"Terima kasih!" Balas Kiba dan Akamaru hanya menggonggong.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah ini. Orang ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan keliling-keliling saja. Jangan khawatir ia dan Akamaru akan tersesat, karena mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan ini kalau sedang senggang.

"Sepertinya tak semudah itu mencuri Nona!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi ia yakin seruan tadi tak ditujukan untuknya. Rasa penasaran muncul dan ia segera menoleh, kearah belakang dan sedikit terkejut mendapati peristiwa yang terjadi dibelakangnya

Seorang gadis muda sedang bersitegang dengan seorang penjaga toko...err..buah. Kiba terkejut saat tangan si penjaga itu memelintir tangan gadis yang memakai jas hujan kuning itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pekiknya cukup lumayan keras. Tapi tak sedikitpun si penjaga toko ingin melepaskan cengkeramannya. Peristiwa ini jelas mengundang banyak orang untuk menyaksikannya. Gadis itu masih berontak. Saking keras usahanya untuk lepas dari cengkeraman si penjaga toko, tudung jas hujannya terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan rambut orange-nya yang tergerai.

"Gelandangan kurang ajar! Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!" Seru si penjaga toko itu. Kiba masih terdiam ditempatnya bersama Akamaru. Ia masih memperhatikan apa yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri yang kira-kira jaraknya sekitar 100 meter. Dari jarak itu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis tadi mencoba mempertahankan apel yang ada ditangannya. Sebuah apel merah mengkilat yang tak terlalu besar.

Sudah dapat disimpulkan gadis ini mencuri apel.

"Aku mohon...aku lapar.." Gumam si gadis. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat si penjaga toko itu iba.

"Hm...maaf, sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini.." Bak malaikat penyelamat bersayap, Kiba datang dan mengacungkan sebuah koin uang sen kearah si gadis. Mata kecoklatan si gadis seketika membulat melihat uang koin yang ada di antara jemari panjang Kiba.

"Grr...tak kusangka ada orang juga yang mampu menyelamatkanmu!" Dengus si penjaga toko langsung merebut uang koin dari tangan Kiba dengan kasarnya. Tangan kanannya yang semula mencengkram pergelangan tangan si gadis terlepas.

Perlahan tapi pasti perhatian orang pun menghilang dari dua sosok ini. Kiba segera membawa gadis malang yang belum dikenalnya itu kearah sebuah taman tak jauh dari kedai tadi dan duduk dibangku taman yang ada disana. Sebelum duduk Kiba mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya dan mengelap bangku taman yang sedikit basah akibat gerimis.

"Terima kasih!" Jawab si gadis singkat tanpa memandang mata cokelat Kiba. Ia sibuk menggenggam apel miliknya dan kembali memakai tudung jas hujannya yang tadi terlepas, bertujuan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat bibir pucat gadis itu yang bergetar akibat kedinginan.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak kearah Kiba. Anjing pandai ini mengarahkan moncongnya kearah langit. Kiba mengikuti arah moncong Akamaru dan tersenyum.

"Gerimisnya sudah berhenti!" Ujar Kiba menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Ternyata tadi Akamaru bermaksud memberitahu Kiba kalau hujan sudah berhenti. Kiba segera menutup payungnya dan menyandarkannya di sisi bangku taman.

"Ini..." Gadis yang ditaksir usianya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Kiba itu hanya menatap tak percaya saat Kiba menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi kotak cokelat besar. Kiba tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis yang menurutnya manis ini dan perlahan tangannya bergerak membuka kotak itu. Kotak berisi Taiyaki yang baru saja Kiba beli tadi.

"Taiyaki..." Gumam si gadis tersenyum. Tangannya yang kurus dan mungil itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka takjub. Matanya berbinar senang seolah seperti baru menemukan harta karun.

"Ambilah! Kau lapar kan!" Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan langsung mengambil satu Taiyaki dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Kiba terkekeh melihatnya dan mengambil apel merah sengketa tadi yang ada dipangkuan paha mungil si gadis. Dilapnya apel yang basah terkena air hujan itu dengan syalnya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tak makan?" Tanya Kiba seraya melepaskan tudung kepala jas hujan gadis manis tadi.

'cantik...' inner Kiba angkat bicara dan membuat pria yang berstatus mahasiswa itu sedikit bersemu. Begitu pula dengan gadis ini. Seketika pula wajah gadis itu memerah saat wajahnya terlihat oleh Kiba. Kiba jadi merasa ia seperti memiliki adik, ini dikarenakan tubuh gadis ini jauh lebih kecil dibanding Kiba.

"Sudah dari dua hari yang lalu, Tuan..." Gumamnya pelan. Pipinya yang semula pucat seperti perut ikan bandeng itu mulai bersemu merah. Siapa tak bersemu jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan tanpa cacat seperti Inuzuka Kiba.

"Jangan seperti pegawaiku yang selalu memanggilku Tuan! Namaku Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman dari orang super tampan seperti Kiba sepertinya akan membuat pipi si gadis ini semakin merona. Awalnya hanya sewarna bunga sakura, sekarang sudah sewarna buah cherry.

"Ter...terima..kasih...Inuzuka-sama!" Gumamnya seraya menundukan kepalanya. Kiba menegakan posisi duduknya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Akamaru yang menggeliat manja di dikakinya.

"Kiba! Aku akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Kiba saja! Karena kalau kau panggil aku Inuzuka, maka seluruh keluargaku akan menengok karena merasa dipanggil!" Canda Kiba dan semakin membuat gadis imut ini bersemu.

"I..ya..Ki...Kiba!"

"Siapa namamu? Dan berapa usiamu?"

"Fu..Fuma Sasame, usiaku sembilan belas tahun!" Jawab gadis manis tadi yang diketahui bernama Sasame ini.

"Huwaaa! Berarti usiamu hanya berbeda hm...tiga tahun dariku ya!" Sasame tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba. Tangannya kembali mengambil satu potong Taiyaki dari kotak milik Kiba.

Kiba dapat melihat dengan jelas pergelangan tangan Sasame yang memerah, ia yakin ini pasti akibat dari cengkeraman tangan si penjaga toko tadi. Tapi setelah pipi Sasame tak lagi merona, Kiba dapat melihat dengan jelas pula sebuah tanda kebiruan dipipi Sasame, juga tanda bengkak disekitar pelipisnya dan sisa seperti darah mengering disekitar sudut bibir pucatnya.

"Siapa yang menyiksamu, Sasame?" Tanya Kiba to the point saat melihat tanda-tanda penganiyayaan diwajah gadis yang terpaut kurang lebih tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Sasame terkejut dan sontak langsung menutupi tanda lebam di pipinya.

"Ti..dak...aku hanya terjatuh tadi!" Ujar Sasame mencoba tersenyum. Sedangkan Kiba hanya ber oh ria.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencuri?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Sasame hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Ak..aku...kabur dari rumah.." Kiba sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Sasame. Baginya seorang perempuan yang kabur dirumahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah perempuan nakal.

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Ak..aku ingin...dijual oleh kakak..." Gumamnya lirih, setetes air mata telah tumpah dipipinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan meredam tangisannya dengan terus memakan Taiyaki yang ada dikedua belah tangannya.

"Kak...kakak bilang kalau aku...kerja diluar...negeri...aku dan...kakak akan kaya..."

"Tap...tap..tapi..aku tak...mau ja...jadi pe...pelacur...diluar...nege..ri.." Tak kuasa menahan tangis gadis malang ini mulai terisak. Ia menundukan wajahnya yang telah basah dengan air mata. Kiba hanya menghela napas prihatin. Disaat ia hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta yang begitu banyak, masih ada orang-orang seperti Sasame. Terdengar sang kakak begitu tega menjual adiknya, tapi apa ia masih pantas jika disebut tega disaat kondisi ekonomi terus menghimpitnya?

Perlahan Sasame merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat membungkus lehernya yang pucat. Matanya terbelalak lebar sesaat setelah melihat Kiba mengalungkan syalnya ke leher Sasame.

"Sudah merasa lebih hangat?" Tanya Kiba lembut. Sasame hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kiba lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sasame. Sasame merasa ia adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia karena bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan setulus Kiba.

"O..Otogakure..." Ucapnya agak parau. Kiba hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. Otogakure adalah salah satu daerah terpencil diperbatasan Tokyo. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sekitar puluhan kilometer. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa orang seperti Sasame bisa sampai kepusat Tokyo yang hingar bingar ini.

"Sasame, aku tak bisa banyak membantumu! Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini padamu..." Ucap Kiba seraya merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan semacam Sasame terulur untuk menghentikan Kiba. Cukupbaginya semua kebaikan yang telah Kiba berikan padanya.

Tapi usahanya untuk mencegah Kiba justru membuat tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kiba. Darahnya terasa mengalir cepat saat merasakan halus dan hangatnya kulit Kiba. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kiba sendiri merasakan hal yang sama saat Sasame menyentuhnya, perbedaan suhu terasa sangat Sasame sangat dingin dan seperti hampir membeku.

"Ma...maaf, maksudku...tak perlu...Kiba-sama.." Ucapnya tergagap dan segera melepas tangannya dari tangan Kiba. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Kiba tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan niatnya.

"Sasame dengarkan aku..."

"Ini tak seberapa bagiku. Terimalah! Untuk membeli makanan! Makan dua Taiyaki kurasa takkan membuatmu yang sudah tak makan dua hari ini merasa kenyang! Ambilah..." Kiba menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Sasame.

Sasame sedikit terkejut melihat lembaran uang yang ada ditangan Kiba. Itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Tapi ia tak langsung menerimanya. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima kebaikan dari sosok seperti Kiba. Ia sadar penolongnya ini adalah orang yang berasal dari keluarga berada. Terlihat jelas dari wajah dan pakaiannya, tapi seharusnya Kiba jijik pada orang miskin dan kotor sepertinya. Ia seharusnya menatap jijik dan murah dirinya sama seperti orang kaya lainnya. Sama seperti wajah orang yang ingin membelinya.

Ia ragu dengan semua yang Kiba berikan. Kiba sudah seperti malaikat penolong baginya. Tak seharusnya ia mendapat kebaikan terlampau banyak darinya.

Keraguan itu sirna sesaat setelah tangan hangat dan halus Kiba menggenggam tangan Sasame. Diselipkannya uang itu didalam genggaman tangan Sasame. Sasame menatap wajah Kiba yang sedang tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya! Sekarang simpanlah uang itu...kurasa itu cukup untuk makanmu selama dua hari. Setelah itu carilah pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal untuk hidupmu!" Nasihat Kiba. Sasame mengangguk.

"Aku..aku tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa...Terima kasih banyak!" Sasame menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa! Aku hanya membantu! Dan satu lagi..." Kiba terlihat kembali merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna soft cream.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, datanglah kesini! Tak jauh dari sini kok...aku akan terus berada disana pada siang hari sampai petang. Karena memang aku bekerja disana!" Kiba kembali tersenyum. Sasame menerima kertas yang ternyata merupakan kartu nama.

"Nah Sasame, aku pergi dulu! Hati-hati ya!" Sasame mengangguk saat Kiba telah bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung malaikat penolongnya dengan tatapan sedih. Begitu singkat pertemuan mereka. Tanpa sadar ia merogoh kantung jas hujannya dan menemukan selembar kertas brosur supermaket.

Kiba tersenyum kearah Akamaru dan menyodorkan sepotong Taiyaki kearah mulut Akamaru. Akamaru menyambutnya dengan riang dan langsung melahap makanan manusia itu. Akamaru dan Kiba memang telah terbiasa makan Taiyaki bersama.

"Masih enak seperti biasanya kan Akamaru?"

"Kiba-sama!" Kiba langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Sasame berlari kerarahnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih! Kiba-sama aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu! Ini..." Sasame menarik tangan kanan Kiba dan menyusupkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Kiba. Kiba terkejut saat ia membuka telapak tangannya yang telah terisi sesuatu.

"Hanya sampah jelek...tapi kuharap itu dapat membalas kebaikanmu..." Ucap Sasame merendah. Ia juga melepaskan syal milik Kiba. Namun tangan Kiba menghentikannya.

"Ini buatmu! Kau membutuhkannya kan, karena musim gugur sepertinya tinggal sebentar lagi!"

"Terima kasih atas hadiah kecilmu Sasame! Aku menyukainya..." Sasame tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba. Ia pun membungkukan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap benda ditangannya. Sebuah origami berbentuk burung yang terbuat dari kertas brosur supermarket.

"Ayo pulang Akamaru!"

Jauh dari tempat malaikat penolongnya berada, Sasame sedang tersenyum sendirian saat memandang kertas kecil berwarna soft cream yang ada ditangannya. Senyumnya makin terlihat melebar saat mulai mencium aroma sedap dari kedai ramen di hadapannya.

"Inuzuka Boutique.." Ejanya sebelum akhirnya memasukan kertas berharga itu kedalam saku jas hujannya dan melenggang masuk kedalam kedai ramen untuk mengisi perutnya.

000000000000000000000

"Pengunjung minggu ini sedikit menurun dari biasanya..." Seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian kerja nampak menyerahkan beberapa map berisi kertas-kertas berisi laporan pada sang manager yang duduk dimeja direkturnya yang nyaman.

"Hm..kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa ibuku sudah tahu?" Tanya sang atasan pada sekretarisnya ini. Sekretaris cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat sang manager yang bisa menghela napas panjang dan mulai menyeruput ocha yang tersedia diruangannya. Ruangan ini terasa cukup hangat karena pemanas ruangan. Mata tajam milik manager muda itu memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya. Sedang ada hujan badai diluar ruangan. Ia tak menyangka dihampir penghujung musim panas begini ada hujan badai. Pemanasan global semakin parah nampaknya.

"Karena cuaca kah?" Tanyanya.

"Kantor pusat menduga hal itu yang menyebabkan penurunan pengunjung, Tuan Muda Kiba!" Lapor sekretaris yang diketahui bernama Mitarashi Anko itu. Sang manager Inuzuka Kiba hanya mengangguk saja dan perlahan menggerakan pena miliknya diatas kertas laporan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Jawabnya. Ia berfikir jika masalah ini telah diketahui oleh Inuzuka Group yang dipimpin oleh ibunya semua akan beres. Lagian siapa juga yang mau memikirkan perusahaan keluarga diusia yang terlampau muda ini. Seharusnya mahasiswa sepertinya sedang berlibur menikmati liburan musim panas. Bukan malah berkutat dengan bisnis keluarga.

"Terima kasih Tuan, saya permisi.." Anko membungkukan badannya hormat sesaat setelah ia mengambil berkas yang telah ditanda tangani Kiba.

"Ah...Anko!"

"Ya..Tuan..?"

"Apa hari ini ada yang datang mencariku?" Tanya Kiba. Sejenak Anko terlihat berfikir sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kiba hanya bisa ber'oh' ria saat mengetahui hal itu.

Ia mulai kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dan mulai menggerakan pena miliknya diatas berkas-berkas penting itu. Bahkan sesekali ia mengambil stampel dan memberi cap perusahaan dibeberapa bagian kertas itu. Ketika hendak menaruh kembali stampel ditempatnya, matanya terarah pada sebuah benda yang terpajang rapi didalam sebuah kotak kaca bening. Ia sengaja menaruh benda itu didalam sebuah kotak tembus pandang agar tidak hilang dan rusak.

Diambilnya kotak itu dan dipandanginya terus benda didalamnya. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nama si pembuat benda itu. Seorang gadis manis berambut orange yang dengan senang hati memberinya sebuah origami berbentuk burung yang terbuat dari kertas brosur supermarket. Bahkan Kiba dapat melihat ada gambar susu kotak dibadan burung kertas itu.

Sudah lewat lima hari sejak hari dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis kecilnya. Ya..gadis kecilnya, seorang gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Sudah lima hari pula ia menunggu kedatangan gadis itu. Banyak pikiran-pikiran dan dugaan-dugaan yang melintas diotaknya. Dan semua itu tentang si gadis berambut orange itu.

Uang yang diberikannya mungkin sudah habis dalam waktu dua hari saja, tapi sampai sekarang gadis itu belum muncul padahal ini sudah hari kelima. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia telah bertemu sanak saudaranya dan telah tinggal ditempat aman? Atau jangan-jangan ia telah berhasil ditemukan oleh kakaknya dan dijual keluar negeri?

Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas dipikiran pria tampan berambut cokelat ini. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah begini. Bahkan pada kakak perempuannya pun ia tak pernah merasa begini. Apakah yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Dari awal ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis malang itu akan dijual keluar negeri dan dijadikan pekerja seks, ia sungguh merasa simpati, kasihan dan khawatir. Tapi seharusnya ketiga perasaan itu hilang sesaat setelah ia membantu gadis itu. Dengan menolongnya dari penjaga kios buah, kemudian memberinya Taiyaki sampai memberikan uang itu seharusnya sudah cukup. Tapi kenapa ia begitu berharap gadis itu datang dan meminta bantuannya. Ia ingin kembali melihat senyum gadis itu dan ingin kembali melihat rona merah dipipinya yang ranum itu.

Apa ia menyukai gadis itu?

"Tidak. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik karena usianya lebih muda dariku..." Ia menggumamkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia rasakan bukanlah perasaan cinta, tapi hanya perasaan iba dan kasihan.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan bergerak menuju kaca jendela yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Suasana ruangan kerjanya yang terdapat di Inuzuka Boutique begitu nyaman. Senyaman jabatannya yang menjadi manager cabang Tokyo butik mewah ini. Inuzuka Boutique sendiri merupakan sektor utama penghasilan dari Inuzuka Group yang telah memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang dan negara asia lainnya. Inuzuka Group memang sebuah perusahaan yang tidak hanya bergerak dibidang fashion saja, tapi mencakup bidang sosial dan lainnya. Jadi jangan heran jika ada sebuah sekolah khusus penyandang cacat yang berlabel nama Inuzuka. Selain itu juga ada dua petshop besar masing-masing di Tokyo dan Kyoto yang bernaung dibawah Inuzuka Group.

Nyamannya jabatan yang ia dapatkan sekarang sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya. Jika nanti ia telah menikah, maka ia akan langsung resmi menjadi seorang komisaris alias pemilik dari Inuzuka Group secara utuh.

Tapi karena ia belum memiliki pasangan hidup, jadi ia belum bisa menikmati semua itu. Lagipula ia juga belum selesai dengan studinya.

Mata tajam milik pria tampan yang merupakan anggota Shinobi Gank ini terus terarah pada kilatan-kilatan petir yang saling menyambar. Membelah langit dengan suaranya yang keras dan cahayanya yang mengerikan. Ditambah dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Maklum diluar sedang hujan deras, bahkan mungkin pantas disebut hujan badai. Disaat cuaca yang tak bersahabat begini mana ada yang mau keluar. Pantas pengunjung butik tak ramai bahkan tak ada sama sekali.

Cklek...

"Tuan Kiba!" Seorang pramuniaga wanita berambut hitam panjang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya yang ada dilantai tiga. Membuat Kiba terkejut bukan main.

"Mana sopanmu! Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu!" Omel Kiba. Pramuniaga itu hanya menunduk minta maaf, tapi tak menghilangkan ekspresi panik dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"I..tu...Tuan!" Jawabnya tak jelas seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah luar ruangan. Kiba menyipitkan pandangan matanya.

"Ada apa katakan dengan jelas!"

"A...a...ad..ada...ma...ma...mayat didepan gerbang Tuan!" Kontan Kiba langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mayat perempuan Tuan!"

Deg...

Entah kenapa, tubuh Kiba terasa gemetar sesaat setelah mendengar berita bahwa ada mayat didepan butik milik keluarganya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali ada mayat didepan gerbang butiknya. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, ada seorang mayat nenek-nenek gelandangan tewas bersandar didepan gerbang butiknya. Masalahnya bukan karena ia takut butiknya akan dipasangi garis polisi. Melainkan bayangannya tertuju pada sosok yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera berlari keluar ruangannya tak peduli dengan teriakan panik pramuniaga yang tadi memberi informasi.

0000000000000000

"Ia baik-baik saja! Hanya pingsan akibat kedinginan!" Jelas seorang pria berpakaian dokter karena memang ia adalah seorang dokter.

Kiba hanya menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum kearah dokter itu dan memerintahkan Anko untuk mengantar dokter itu keluar.

Ia duduk termenung diatas sebuah kursi yang ada tepat didepan ranjang. Ia sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang ada disamping ruangan kerjanya. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan kesehatan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk pegawai yang mendadak sakit atau pingsan saat bekerja.

Sekarang ranjang kecil berkapasitas satu orang itu terisi penuh dengan tubuh seorang perempuan mungil. Perempuan yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Wajahnya yang semula pucat bukan main itu kini mulai sedikit berwarna karena suhu udara yang memang hangat. Ditambah tubuh gadis ini telah dibalut oleh piyama baru dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

Kiba mengamati wajah damai malaikatnya yang sedang tidur. Entah kenapa ia jadi begitu menyayangi gadis ini. Perasaan sayang yang muncul selayaknya seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik perempuannya. Awalnya Kiba bingung kenapa ia menjadi begitu mengkhawatirkan orang asing seperti perempuan ini, namun perlahan ia menyadari perasaan tidak ingin kehilangannya adalah sama seperti perasaan kakak pada adiknya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan kerena notabene ia adalah seorang anak bungsu.

Ceklek.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, para pegawai menunggu keputusan anda!" Jelas Anko. Kiba sendiri baru sadar bahwa ia mungkin telah membuat semua karyawannya kebakaran jenggot akibat ulitimatum dadakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Flashback

Deru suara hujan seolah menelan semua suara yang tercipta. Diluar pintu masuk Inuzuka Boutique berkumpul semua karyawan dari Inuzuka Boutique sendiri. Mulai dari satpam, para pramuniaga baik laki-laki maupun perempuan yang jumlahnya puluhan itu sedang berjejalan ingin melihat objek menarik.

Kiba yang merasa sangat penasaran dengan sosok perempuan yang katanya mayat itu langsung berusaha menerobos kerumunan karyawan dan karyawati-nya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok tubuh berjas hujan kuning yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas guyuran hujan dan petir. Ia tergeletak begitu saja diatas aspal jalanan menuju parkir basement.

"SASAME!" Suara teriakan Kiba menggema ditelan suara hujan yang jauh lebih ganas. Para karyawan dan karyawati itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas dan meneriaki nama atasannya saat tubuh Kiba yang tanpa pertahanan itu menembus hujan badai itu.

"Oh..Tuhan tidak!" Gumam Kiba saat menyadari bahwa dugaannya tepat. Sosok itu memang Sasame. Sasame yang dikenalnya, gadis muda yang masih mengenakan jas hujan kuning selututnya dan syal cokelat rajutan pemberiannya. Tangan gadis itu terkulai tak berdaya dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam kartu nama.

" Sasame...bangun Sasame kumohon!" Perasaan takut menyelimutinya setelah melihat wajah pucat Sasame. Bibirnya yang mungil itu terlihat membiru kedinginan. Pipinya yang ranum sudah pucat sangat seperti mayat. Tak ia hiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu, dan segera menggendong tubuh ringan itu kedalam ruangan butik. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat tidak menginginkan gadis ini berstatus mayat alias sudah mati.

Tubuh tak berdaya itu terus berada dalam gendongan Kiba. Perlahan ia sampai didepan pintu butiknya. Seketika pula semua karyawan dan karyawati Inuzuka Boutique langsung memberi Kiba jalan. Kiba hanya menatap para pekerjanya itu dengan tatapan murka.

"Siapa yang pertama kali melihatnya?" Desisnya tajam. Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk takut. Bagaimanapun sikap nekat atasan mereka ini tak mungkin jika tanpa alasan. Gadis ini pasti berarti bagi seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Aku tak jamin pekerjaan kalian jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis ini!"

End Flashback

"Hm...katakan pada mereka aku membatalkan semua itu! Dan katakan juga Sasame akan menjadi bagian dari mereka juga!" Jawab Kiba sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasame yang sedang terbaring lemas diranjang.

000000000000000000

Matahari telah muncul. Itu berarti sudah saatnya ia kembali melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu menyinari Tokyo yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang congkaknya bukan main. Sudah banyak aktivitas menumpuk yang akan menanti semua orang. Sudah saatnya pula mereka bangkit dari kasur mereka yang nyaman dan mulai menjalani rutinitas yang sempat terhambat akibat cuaca buruk.

Tak ada yang buruk jika kau sudah mulai memasuki kawasan butik mewah ini. Semua pegawai baik yang berpakaian pramuniaga ataupun satpam, berkumpul ditengah-tengah ruangan lantai dasar Inuzuka Boutique yang biasanya dibuat untuk arena panggung fashion show.

Seorang pria tampan berambut cokelat dengan setelan jasnya yang hari ini bermodel casual itu berdiri ditengah, berdiri diantara pegawai-pegawainya. Disamping sosoknya yang gagah berdiri seorang gadis berambut orange berpakaian kemeja putih dengan vest berwarna hitam yang dipadupadankan dengan celana panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam juga. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis berwajah imut ini sama dengan perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang ada disekitarnya. Karena memang pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah seragam untuk pramuniaga perempuan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Fuma Sasame. Mohon bantuannya..." Suaranya terdengar. Membuat semua calon rekan-rekan kerjanya ikut tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini Sasame akan bekerja disini sebagai seorang pramuniaga! Kuharap kalian bisa menerima dengan baik kerabatku ini. Berikan pengalaman bekerja yang baik untuk Sasame!" Giliran suara sang manager, Inuzuka Kiba terdengar. Para pegawai lainnya hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'baik'.

"Sasame akan tinggal bersama Karin dan Shizune. Kalian berdua bersikap baiklah pada Sasame!" Jelas Kiba. Karin hanya mengangguk. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum menyetujui.

Tak jarang para pegawai Inuzuka Kiba memiliki rumah yang letaknya jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja. Sehingga Inuzuka Boutique menyediakan semacam rumah tinggal tingkat dua yang cukup besar dengan banyak kamar tepat dibelakang gedung Inuzuka Boutique. Istilah kasarnya ya disebut seperti asrama pegawai. Namun asrama ini hanya dihuni oleh pegawai perempuan yang masih lajang. Sedangkan bagi pegawai laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah berkeluarga, disediakan tranportasi berupa mini bus yang siap mengantar mereka semua sampai tujuan dengan aman. Sehingga keselamatan para pegawai Inuzuka Boutique tetap aman. Dan hal ini pula menyebabkan kinerja para pegawainya tetap maksimal dan menghindari para pegawai untuk bolos kerja dengan alasan malas pergi ke tempat kerja.

00000000000000000

"Sasame, kau hanya perlu melayani semua kebutuhan para pengunjung disini. Penuhi kebutuhannya dan berikan saran yang perlu untuk merekadalam memilih pakaian..mengerti?" Anko menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan baru Sasame. Sasame hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti saja. Mata kecoklatannya sibuk mengamati seluruh isi salah satu butik termewah di Jepang ini. Mulai dari dekorasinya sampai pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Dilantai tiga adalah pakaian khusus anak-anak, dilantai tiga pula ada ruangan Tuan Muda Kiba, ruang kesehatan dan pantry. Sedangkan dilantai dua adalah pakaian khusus untuk pria dan tempat kita berada inilah tempat pakaian khusus wanita berada. Dilantai inilah banyak pengunjung sering ramai. Jadi Tuan Muda menempatkanmu disini. Kau mengerti Sasame..."

"Ya...Anko-sama.." Sasame kembali mengangguk.

"Hm...dan satu lagi!" Anko mengancungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Sasame.

"Ingat! Jangan lupa tersenyum pada pelanggan! Coba lihat mana senyummu?" Sasame hanya tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Anko sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos karyawati baru bosnya.

"Hm...Sasame, jangan panggil aku Anko-sama! Panggilah aku Anko-neechan, bagaimana hm?" Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum manis. Sasame hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata 'mengapa'.

"Hm...soalnya sepertinya kau sangat berarti untuk bos kecilku itu! Hahaha..." Tawa Anko menggema diseluruh ruangan. Membuat semua pegawai yang mendengarnya jadi sweatdrop sendiri. Sedangkan Sasame hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Tuk..tuk...tuk..

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh stiletto sembilan centi milik Anko, menandakan bahwa wanita sexy nan bohay itu telah menjauh dari Sasame berdiri. Sasame sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia sendiri sangat bersyukur karena ia telah diterima oleh malaikat penolongnya. Alasan ia kesini sendiri karena saat badai itu berlangsung, saat ia sedang duduk kedinginan di pelataran sebuah supermarket ada seorang pria pegawai supermarket itu keluar dan melakukan tindakan yang tak senonoh padanya. Ia terus berlari menembus hujan tanpa arah. Badai menyebabkan pandangannya kabur sehingga ia tak dapat melihat jalanan dengan jelas. Namun apa daya udara dingin dan derasnya hujan membuatnya tumbang dan ketika terbangun ia telah kembali melihat wajah malaikat penolongnya dan telah terbaring dikasur yang lembut dengan selimut yang hangat.

Kiba telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. Entah kenapa ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkan seseorang sebaik Kiba. Ia tak bisa bayangkan jika ia harus menjalani kehidupan berat yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Apalagi kalau bukan dijual sang kakak keluar negeri.

"Sasame-chan...!" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Sasame dari lamunannya. Sasame sendiri tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedari tadi sedang melamun.

Sasame tersenyum manis manakala mendapati dua orang perempuan menghampirinya. Keduanya memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Yang membedakannya hanya warna rambut mereka saja. Satu berwarna merah darah dan satu lagi pirang.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa Sasame.

"Ah...Sasame-chan tak perlu seformal itu dengan kami! Namaku Karin, kita satu kamar loh!" Ucap Karin, perempuan berambut merah berkacamata. Sasame tersenyum.

"Aku Shizune..." Si rambut hitam pendek ikut tersenyum. Sasame hanya bisa bersyukur karena masih ada yang menerimanya disini selain Kiba dan Anko. Ada Karin dan Shizune.

"Eh...ada pelanggan yang datang, ayo mulai bekerja! Nanti kita mengobrol di rumah ya Sasame-chan!" Ucap Karin sesaat setelah melihat seorang wanita paruh baya masuk bersama seorang anak laki-lakinya datang. Shizune sendiri langsung menarik lengan Sasame dan mulai melaksanakan pekerjaan barunya.

0000000000000000

Mata kecokelatan Sasame membulat sempurna saat melihat kamar barunya. Walaupun kamar ini sebenarnya bukan murni kamar miliknya melainkan kamar milik Karin dan Shizune juga. Kamar ini terlihat bagus, rapi dan apik, berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya dulu. Ah..tidak ia tak memiliki kamar dulu. Ia hanya tidur disofa butut yang sudah bau dan berlubang.

" Kau tidur ditempat tidur yang dipojok sana ya!" Shizune menunjuk sebuah single bed yang berada paling pojok dari kamar itu. Dikamar ini terdapat tiga buah single bed empuk yang berjajar rapi. Di pojok paling kanan adalah kasur milik Shizune sedangkan kasur yang tengah milik Karin dan yang pojok kiri adalah kasurnya.

"Kamar kalian rapi sekali ya..." Gumam Sasame. Shizune hanya tersenyum lembut dan memandang gadis yang usianya jauh lebih muda enam tahun darinya.

"Sasame-chan ini adalah kamar kita bersama!" Tegas Shizune seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk diatas kasur milik Sasame.

"Sasame-chan, kau bisa taruh pakaian-pakaianmu didalam sini!" Jelas Shizune seraya membuka pintu tengah lemari tiga pintu yang ada dikamar itu.

"Ingat jangan sampai tertukar! Pintu yang kanan baju-bajuku, sedangkan yang kiri adalah baju-baju milik Karin!" Jelas Shizune lagi. Sasame hanya tersenyum. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki pakaian selain kaus berwarna abu-abu lengan pendek yang telah robek lengannya, kemudian sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru belang-belang yang menempel saat itu bersama jas hujan kuning.

Bukannya ia tak membawa baju saat aksi kabur dari rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Melainkan baju-baju itu sudah ia jual ketukang loak untuk makan dan ongkos ke Tokyo. Itulah alasan ia bisa sampai Tokyo. Dan alasan ia mencuri apel waktu itu adalah karena ia kehabisan uang dan kelaparan.

"Sasame-chan kenapa melamun?" Tanya Shizune heran.

"Ah...tidak Shizune-neesan ak...aku hanya..."

"Shizune-chan!" Suara cempreng dan kurang indah milik Karin sukses memutus perkataan Sasame. Pandangan mata Sasame dan Shizune langsung tertuju pada kamar mandi tempat Karin si rambut merah itu berada.

"Apa? Kau lupa bawa handuk lagi hah?" Tanya Shizune malas-malasan. Sepertinya ia sudah bosan dengan kebiasaan makhluk centil ini. Apalagi kalau lupa bawa handuk saat mandi.

"Haha! Kau tahu saja!" Sahut Karin tanpa dosa, ia segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh polosnya tetap tertutup oleh pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang keluar.

"He...Sasame-chan habis ini kau mandi ya! Airnya segar sekali!" Seru Karin membuat Sasame sweatdrop. Shizune hanya bisa melempar handuk milik Karin dan entah kenapa begitu pas mengenai wajah wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Shizune-chan!"

"Sudah cepat sana mandi Karin!" " Oh...ya...Sasame-chan sebaiknya segera kau masukan pakaian-pakaianmu kedalam lemari.." Ucap Shizune sambil menunjuk dua buah koper berwarna merah milik Sasame. Ya...milik Sasame.

Flashback

"Kau sudah sadar?" Gadis itu mendengar sayup-sayup suara seorang pria disampingnya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan mata kecokelatannya. Menyesuaikan pupil matanya dari sinar lampu yang menyilaukan.

Ia mulai dapat melihat kesekelilingnya. Sebuah selimut hangat dan tebal berwarna merah totol-totol menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tersentak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tak apa kau aman!" Suara seorang pria kembali mengiang dikepalanya. Ia arahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu, membuat rambut orange indahnya sedikit berkibas.

Ditatapnya sosok pria disampingnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang tumpah. Pria tampan yang ada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengelus punggungnya dan perlahan tangan kekar miliknya menggiring tubuh si gadis untuk kembali berbaring.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mulai mengusap setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata si gadis.

"Ki...Kiba-sama.." Lirih suara si gadis mengalun. Ia begitu terkejut dan bersyukur tentunya. Bagaimana tidak, Tuhan telah menolongnya. Menolongnya lewat tangan seorang malaikat yang sama. Ia berfikir ia akan hancur ditangan laki-laki penjaga supermarket yang mau memperkosanya itu. Dan ia berfikir ia akan mati ditengah hujan badai. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, ia kembali bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan malaikat penolongnya yang sama.

Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis saat itu. Perlahan namun pasti sosok pria malaikatnya mulai memeluknya erat. Menenangkannya sejenak untuk melupakan semua beban dalam hidup yang mungkin tak kunjung berakhir.

"Kau ada bersamaku sekarang. Tak perlu khawatir.." Ucapnya lembut. Suaranya mengalun bak melodi indah ditelingan sang gadis. Gadis berparas manis itu tersenyum.

"Apa...yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan anda?" Tanya gadis ini. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, bekerjalah disini..."

"Eh..."

"Ya...aku yakin kau punya keahlian dan kau sudah dewasa kan?" Pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu tertawa renyah. Dan itu jelas membuat si gadis merona.

"Tapi aku tak punya apa-apa..." Si gadis itu menunduk malu. Benar ia tak memiliki apa-apa, ia tak memiliki berkas-berkas untuk melamar pekerjaan, bahkan untuk pakaian saja ia tak punya.

"Aku akan menanggung semuanya..." Tegas Kiba. Pria bertato itu begitu mantap saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumah pegawai yang ada dibelakang gedung. Aku juga akan mengurus semua keperluanmu disini. Tak perlu khawatir, sudah kusiapkan pakaian dan semua keperluan kerjamu..." Sasame sama sekali tak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini sudah terlampau batas, Kiba sudah terlalu baik padanya.

"Siapkan mental dan fisikmu untuk bekerja besok. Kau akan dibantu oleh sekretarisku dan pegawai lainnya. Jika semua kebutuhanmu telah terpenuhi, kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik!" Tegas Kiba seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan kesehatan.

"Kiba-sama..."

"Ya...?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Aku melakukan ini semata-mata agar kau tak rusak..."

End flashback

**The Shinobi Gank Sidestory 2: Unpredictable Kiba To be continued**

**

* * *

**

GYAAAAAAAA! Apa ini? *ngumpet dibawah bantal*

Maksud dari perkataan terakhir Kiba adalah, dia ga mau Sasame jadi pelacur. Ngerti kan maksudnya?

Gaje banget deh! Dhitta terinspirasi dari maraknya human traficking alias perdagangan manusia. Jadilah fic ini.

Dhitta sendiri mencocokan karakter Kiba sebagai cowok yang cool tapi penyayang. Sedangkan Sasame sendiri orangnya terkesan polos, teraniyaya.

Dan kenapa dhitta putus disini karena setelah dhitta buat, panjang banget. Dhitta takut readers akhirnya bosan dengan ceritanya. Memang cerita Kiba lebih panjang dari cerita Sai. Tapi ga apa-apa kan readers? oya...bagi yang belum tahu fuma sasame silahkan langsung dilihat di avatar dhitta ya...

Tapi akan tamat kok sidestory ini.

Dichapter depan akan muncul beberapa character lainnya seperti kakaknya Kiba, Inuzuka Hana, terus sama Shion. Dan pastinya anggota The Shinobi gank bakal nongol kok...heheh...

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dhitta merasa kesulitan banget dalam membuat fic. Jadi maaf ya readers kalau gaje. Dhitta sama sekali tak membayangkan cerita cinta kiba sebelumnya. Karena memang awalnya dhitta hanya ingin membuat sidestory Sai aja. Tapi karena derasnya permintaan *halah* jadi apa daya dhitta harus melanjutkannya.

Oke akhir kata dhitta minta kritik dan saran para readers lewat review, dan jika sidestory ini tidak berkenan alias mengecewakan, dhitta tak akan melanjutkannya... jadi mohon sarannya ya untuk semuanya!

Tapi tetap akan dhitta kasih bocoran episode *halah* selanjutnya: Sasame mendapatkan masalah di tempat kerjanya. Apakah ini murni kecelakaan? Apakah Kiba akan menendang Sasame keluar dari Inuzuka Boutique? Nasib dari Sasame terombang-ambing. Sementara sang kakak sepertinya semakin berambisi untuk menjual sang adik...Semuanya ada dilanjutannya. Mohon dukungannya!


	2. Chapter 2

Senang rasanya mendapat dukungan dari para readers sekalian. Dhitta ingin melanjutkan sidestory yang tertunda ini.

Oh ya...seharusnya ini dijelaskan saat pertama-tama, tapi dhitta lupa ngejelasin masalah ini *digebuk*. Soal Karin, jika readers pada inget adegan pas The Shinobi Gank liburan naik kapal pesiar, disana ada adegan Sakura mencekik seorang pelayan yang bernama Karin. Awalnya dhitta ga mau masukin Karin dalam sidestory ini, tapi entah kenapa dhitta terinspirasi sama joy perawat di pokemon itu kan kembarnya banyak dan hampir semuanya mirip, jadi dhitta mau buat si Karin juga begitu *ditinju Karin*.

Terus dhitta sengaja memisahkan sidestory Kiba ini dari The Shinobi Gank series dan memindahkannya ke sidestory The Shinobi Gank. Soalnya panjang banget dan takutnya nanti malah jadi bercapter-chapter yang the seriesnya *kedok belaka* jadi dipisah deh. Tapi sidestory Sai ga dipindah ko cuma yang Kiba aja.

Semoga readers mengerti. Langsung aja deh...enjoy it...

Summary :"Aku tak akan menyakitimu selama kau mempercayaiku Sasame. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku jika memang kau mencintaiku..."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Sidestory : Unpredictable Kiba**

"Fuma Sasame..." Gumam seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat digerai. Sesekali ia melirik wajah pria dihadapannya yang sedang memasang tampang khawatirnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil mengelus kepala seekor anjing...err ralat tiga ekor anjing yang menggeliat di kakinya.

"Ya kak..." Jawab si pria. Wanita bertato taring sama seperti pria dihadapannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sang adik yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Oh ayolah Kiba sayang! Ini tak seperti dirimu..." Ucapnya manja. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang berhias cutex berwarna merah rose itu mengetuk-ngetuk kertas yang ada diatas meja kerja adiknya Inuzuka Kiba. Mata kecokelatan milik putri sulung Inuzuka itu melirik kertas yang diketuknya. Sebuah kertas biodata karyawan lengkap dengan foto karyawan itu sendiri.

"Dia lajang?" Tanya Hana. Kiba semakin gusar dibuatnya.

"Ten...tentu saja...:" Jawab Kiba gugup. Hana menyeringai.

"Akamaru, sepertinya majikanmu ini sedang gugup ya?" Goda Hana lagi. Akamaru hanya diam saja. Anjing langka ini hanya menggeram ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik kursi kerja milik Kiba. Kenapa anjing besar ini takut? Sudah pasti karena ada tiga ekor anjing garang milik kakak majikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haimaru bersaudara.

"Menerima seorang pegawai yang sama sekali tak memiliki talent, berkas-berkas, dan pengalamam kerja. Ini sama sekali tak seperti dirimu adikku..." Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya kak..."

"Hm...? Apa kakak tak salah dengar? Kau yang cuek begini sejak kapan jadi merasa kasihan begini?" Tanya Hana sedikit menekankan kata-katanya. Hampir semua yang bekerja di Inuzuka Boutique bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Untuk masuk dan bekerja disini, mereka harus melalui persyaratan yang banyak. Kiba sendiri yang menetapkan peraturan ini agar tak sembarang orang bisa bekerja disini. Tapi Kiba sediri pula yang melanggar semua aturan yang telah ditetapkan dengan menerima Sasame sebagai pegawai barunya.

"Tak sepertimu yang selalu berdiskusi denganku sebelum mengambil keputusan. Apa ia orang penting bagimu?" Tanya Hana kembali. Kiba semakin terpojok.

"Ti...ti...dak kak. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

"Menolongnya dari apa?"

"Hah.." Kiba menghela napas panjang. Ia memang tak pandai berkelit, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang selalu tenang ini.

"Ia sedang bermasalah dengan keluarganya. Ia memiliki kakak, dan kebutuhan ekonomi memaksa kakaknya untuk melakukan perbuatan nekat yaitu menjualnya sendiri ke luar negeri..." Jelas Kiba sedikit canggung. Hana menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dijual sebagai pekerja seks? Dan itu berarti ia akan menjadi seorang pelacur?"

"BUKAN!" Pekik Kiba keras. Tak sopan memang membentak kakakmu sendiri, tapi jujur entah kenapa Kiba tersinggung dengan perkataan kakaknya. Ia sendiri tak sadar akan perasaan itu. Ia langsung mengontrol emosinya dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada Hana yang kelihatannya sedikit kaget tadi.

"Maaf kak...maksudku.."

"Tak apa..." Hana tersenyum. Membuat Kiba semakin tak enak dan merasa bersalah. Hana adalah satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki.

"Jelaskan apa alasanmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa wajib untuk melakukan ini kak. Aku yakin Sasame bisa bekerja dengan baik meskipun usianya terlalu muda dan tak memiliki sama sekali pengalaman bekerja. Tapi percayalah, dia baik dan aku yakin ia takkan berbuat yang macam-macam."

"Disaat kita berkumpul dengan keluarga, bergelimang kekayaan dan bersenang-senang. Ia harus menanggung semua masalah ini kak. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan kini ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak...dan seperti yang kuceritakan tadi. Aku merasa hidupku akan semakin lengkap jika aku mampu menolong orang lain dengan kemampuanku sendiri." Jelas Kiba. Ia menatap yakin mata sang kakak. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Kau telah dewasa adikku. Kakak mengerti perasaanmu..." Hana tersenyum. Ia bangga telah memiliki adik seperti Kiba. Selama ini ia selalu berfikir kalau adiknya ini tak lebih dari anak manja yang tak bisa diandalkan dan hanya memaksakan kehendak.

"I...itu berarti kakak mengizinkan Sasame bekerja disini?"

"Butik ini adalah milikmu. Inuzuka Group akan dikelola dan dimiliki olehmu sepenuhnya. Jadi kenapa kau harus meminta izin padaku, Tuan direktur?" Hana tertawa sumringah. Kiba langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghambur kepelukan sang kakak. Sudah lama ia tak begini, tapi tak apa. Sesekali ia ingin merasakan pelukan dari kakak perempuannya itu.

"Hanya kakak yang mengertiku selain ibu. Terima kasih kak..." Gumam Kiba.

"Hm...sudah lepaskan, pelukanmu ini bisa membuat suamiku cemburu..." Ucap Hana. Ia tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala adiknya lembut. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Hana menikah dengan seorang seniman muda asal Amerika bernama Hayden. Sampai sekarang pasangan beda keturunan ini belum memiliki seorang anak. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Hana sempat dinyatakan hamil sebulan namun beberapa minggu kemudian tinggal di Washington bersama Hayden. Kehidupan sebagai seorang istri seniman dimulainya dari nol. Sampai akhirnya ia dan suaminya yang bule itu telah memiliki sebuah sanggar lukis yang cukup terkenal di Washington DC.

"Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu mengistimewakan dia. Kakak tidak mau ada keributan hanya karena para pegawai lainnya iri. Dan satu lagi, kau tak perlu mencurigainya tapi tetap harus waspada. Banyak orang sepertinya yang memanfaatkan orang seperti kita. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan pula ia seperti itu." Nasihat Hana. Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kakak pergi dulu. Aku ingin menemui ibu..."

"Eh...ada apa kak? Apa ibu sedang ada masalah..." Tanya Kiba penasaran. Hana menggeleng.

"Kau ini lupa, aku kan baru kembali dari Washington. Aku sudah rindu pada ibu!" Hana segera mengangkat tasnya dan mulai mengisyaratkan ketiga anjingnya untuk pergi.

"Kak..."

"Hm...?"

"Terima kasih! Dan jangan lupa ajak Hayden untuk datang ke acara pembukaan musim gugur butik ini!" Hana mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum saat menatap wajah adiknya.

"Pasti! Dan kenalkan juga sosok pegawai barumu itu secara resmi padaku dan Hayden ya!"Sebelum sempat mendengar sanggahan dari adiknya, Hana telah terlebih dulu pergi. Kiba hanya memandang punggung kakaknya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

Pria berambut cokelat gelap ini langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi managernya yang empuk. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Bukan karena ia gila, melainkan karena ia sedang senang. Senang karena Hana telah memberi sinyal baik untuknya dan gadis berambut orange itu.

00000000000000000

Musim gugur telah datang. Inuzuka Boutique sendiri telah membenahi diri untuk menyambut musim yang penuh dengan daun berguguran ini. Semua dekorasi butik berkelas ini dirubah sesuai dengan tema yang telah ditentukan khusus untuk menyambut musim gugur. Tak hanya itu berbagai koleksi pakaian baru alias new arrival telah tertata rapi. Para pegawai juga telah bersiap dengan seragam baru mereka yang khusus disiapkan menyambut musim gugur.

Selain sebagai pertanda baik karena akan datang banyak pengunjung seperti tahun lalu, musim gugur juga sebagai pertanda tepat satu bulan gadis berambut orange ini bekerja di Inuzuka Boutique.

Keramahan dan senyumnya yang manis membuat ia banyak disukai oleh para pelanggan yang telah merasakan pelayanan dari Sasame. Banyak pegawai lain menerima dengan baik kehadiran Sasame selain Karin dan Shizune. Mereka menerima dengan baik Sasame karena memang Sasame anak yang baik dan tak macam-macam.

Tapi tak jarang kepolosannya dan sifatnya yang penurut dijadikan alat oleh para pegawai lain untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Sasame untuk mengerjakan ini itu. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada reaksi apapun dari sang manager Kiba. Karena memang belum ada perilaku berlebihan dan Sasame masih menerima saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sasame-chan..." Tegur Karin. Ia langsung membantu Sasame melipat beberapa potong pakaian yang berantakan.

"Karin-chan tak perlu repot-repot, biar aku saja yang bereskan.." Sasame mencegah Karin untuk membantunya.

"Che...ini kan pekerjaanku juga!" Karin tersenyum menenangkan. Sasame merasa beruntung dapat memiliki teman-teman seperti Karin dan Shizune. Dan yang lebih penting, ia merasa sangat bersyukur dapat diterima dengan baik bekerja disini.

Mata kecokelatan gadis berambut orange ini menangkap ada seorang wanita cantik rupawan yang berjalan anggun menuruni tangga. Sepertinya ia bukan orang sembarangan terlihat dari penampilannya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada semua pegawai yang menyapanya sopan. Sasame yang belum pernah melihat dan mengetahui siapa gerangan wanita itu hanya bisa mengikuti Karin yang menyapa wanita itu.

"Dia itu cantik sekali ya Sasame-chan!" Bisik Karin.

"Maaf memang dia itu siapa?" Tanya Sasame tablo. Karin hanya terkikik geli.

"Dia itu calon kakak iparmu tahu!" Ledek Karin dan langsung membuat wajah Sasame semakin bingung.

"Dia adalah kakak perempuan dari Tuan Muda Kiba!" Bisik Karin. Sasame merasa pipinya memanas saat ini juga karena mendengar nama atasannya itu disebut. Semenjak kejadian romantis saat dirinya pingsan dulu, sikap Kiba semakin baik saja. Ia selalu tersenyum ramah pada Sasame. Tapi bukan berarti Kiba memperlakukannya istimewa, ia memperlakukannya sama seperti pegawai lainnya.

Tapi tetap saja semua pegawai sering menganggap Sasame adalah pegawai istimewa karena dapat diterima dengan baik padahal tak memiliki keahlian apa-apa.

"Dia itu adalah Inuzuka Hana. Wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun! Ia cantik sekali, ia tinggal di Amerika bersama suaminya yang astaga tampannya selangit!" Bisik Karin heboh. Sasame hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan rekan kerjanya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok sempurna milik Hana. Memperhatikan detail tubuhnya yang terbalut sebuah mantel bulu lembut berwarna dark blue. Rambut cokelat panjangnya digerai menggoda. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut celana pas warna cokelat dan sepatu boots berhak tinggi berwarna hitam.

"Kalau tidak salah nama suaminya Hayden! Ya Tuan Hayden! Orangnya putih sekali, rambutnya agak cokelat! Huwaaaaa! Tampan sekali!" Bisikan Karin semakin menjadi. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengeluarkan pujian untuk Hayden terutama dan Hana. Tapi itu sama sekali tak direspon oleh Sasame. Kasihan...

"Hm...Karin-chan apa semua keluarga Inuzuka memiliki tatto taring dipipinya?" Tanya Sasame sedikit melenceng atau mungkin sangat melenceng dari perkataan Karin.

"Sepertinya ya! Soalnya Nyonya besar juga memiliki tatto taring merah dipipinya sama seperti Nona Hana dan Tuan Kiba!" Memang sedikit bingung saat pertama kali melihat wajah tampan atasannya itu dihias oleh dua buah tatto berbentuk taring berwarna merah di kedua belah pipinya. Tapi setelah melihat Hana yang juga memiliki tatto yang sama sepertinya itu bukanlah hanya sebuah hiasan. Mungkin sebuah lambang.

"Nyonya besar?"

"Nyonya besar adalah pemilik dari Inuzuka Group alias ibu dari Tuan Kiba dan Nona Hana. Namanya Inuzuka Tsume. Nyonya Tsume orangnya baik, ramah sekali! Setiap minggu beliau suka kesini!" Jelas Karin. Pengalamannya yang bekerja di Inuzuka Boutique selama tiga tahun rasanya cukup untuk mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga Inuzuka.

"Hm...lalu apa taring itu seperti sebuah tanda?"

"Ya mungkin, itu adalah tanda klan. Mungkin semuanya berasal dari kegemaran keluarga Inuzuka memelihara anjing, jadi lambangnya taring mungkin." Jelas Karin lagi. Sasame hanya mengangguk-angguk. Wanita yang ternyata adalah kakak Kiba itu memang terlihat membawa tiga ekor anjing, jadi mungkin dugaan Karin ada benarnya.

Kring...

Bel yang sengaja dipasang dipintu butik berbunyi, melambangkan ada seorang yang datang . Sedikit membuat kedua pramuniaga ini sedikit terkejut. Tapi tak beberapa lama mereka segera merubah ekspresi terkejut itu menjadi ekspresi ramah lengkap dengan senyum yang selalu mereka keluarkan saat menerima pelanggan. Point pertama dari syarat menjadi pegawai Inuzuka Boutique yang baik adalah selalu tersenyum dan ramah dihadapan pelanggan yang baru datang.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal lembut panjangnya sepunggung memasuki area butik. Ia memakai sebuah jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan kemeja cantik berwarna pink tua dengan aksen renda senada dibagian kancing kemejanya. Sebagai bawahan ia kenakan celana blue jeans dengan stiletto berwarna pink tua yang tinggi haknya mencapai empat belas centi mungkin.

Matanya yang beriris sewarna dengan permata amethyst ini menatap remeh semua orang yang ada didalam butik itu ketika kacamata hitam berbingkai pink miliknya terbuka. Seketika senyum pegawai Inuzuka Boutique seperti luntur tersapu ombak manakala menyadari yang datang ternyata adalah sosok wanita muda menyebalkan. Kenapa menyebalkan? Lihat saja kelakuannya nanti.

"Huh...nenek sihir datang!" Umpat Karin pelan. Dan ia telah melanggar point pertama yaitu tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan. Tapi tak akan jadi pelanggaran toh yang datang bukan pelanggan melainkan pengganggu. Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran Karin.

Entah kenapa cibiran yang seharusnya tak terdengar itu malah terdengar jelas ditelinga wanita berambut pirang ini. Dan tanpa segan-segan wanita ini langsung mendelik kearah Karin dan Sasame tentunya.

"Apa kau bilang merah?" Tanya wanita itu sinis. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi make up itu nampak sedikit terganggu dengan sebutan nenek sihir yang ditujukan Karin padanya. Sasame yang tak mengenal wanita ini hanya bisa memposisikan dirinya yang memang lebih mungil ini dipunggung Karin.

"Nenek sihir datang.." Jawab Karin enteng. Membuat si wanita semakin mendelik.

"Jaga mulutmu ya, setan kecil!" Ucap wanita itu sambil menjentikan jari telunjuknya yang berhias cutex dark pink itu didepan wajah Karin. Tapi tak membuat Karin yang notabene umurnya lebih tua dibanding wanita ini gentar malah semakin menatap remeh wanita dihadapannya.

"Hah...kau.."

"Maaf, Nona Shion jikaanda ingin menemui Tuan Muda beliau ada diruangannya.." Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja muncul Shizune yang langsung meredakan pertengkaran kecil ini. Ia yang merupakan salah satu pegawai senior memang selalu bisa menahan amarah dan kejengkelan para pegawai dalam menghadapi setan cantik ini. Wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu hanya menyeringai ringan.

"Hm...kalian ini masih saja berani menantangku ya?" Tanyanya. Rasanya semua pegawai akan langsung muak melihat tampangnya ini. Shion adalah salah satu dari rekan keluarga Inuzuka. Kakaknya adalah seorang designer yang karyanya termasuk dalam jajaran koleksi pakaian di Inuzuka Boutique dan perusahaan keluarganya baru saja sukses. Jadi wajar kalau ia merasa dirinya paling hebat. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah tunangan dari Kiba. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Ia beranggapan seperti itu karena keluarganya dan dirinya tentunya mengenal baik ibu Kiba.

"Kalian tahu tidak, aku ini adalah tunangan dari bos kalian!" Ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah. Membuat semua pegawai dan pelanggan lain (karena memang kondisi butik sedang ramai) mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah wanita bermata ungu berkilau ini.

"Memecat kalian bukanlah hal sulit bagiku! Kalian mengerti hah?" Ucapnya bak ratu sejagad yang sedang berhadapan dengan budak-budaknya.

"Dan kau! Siapa kau?" Tanya Shion kembali sambil menjentikan jarinya kearah Sasame. Sasame hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menggumamkan kata 'pegawai baru' dengan kaki gemetar.

"Dengar ya, aku paling tak suka jika ada pegawai baru perempuan disini! Dan kau tahu, aku adalah tunangan Kiba jadi coba-coba untuk dekat-dekat dengannya! Karena ia milikku tahu!" Sasame kembali menelan ludahnya takut wajahnya pucat pasi saat mendengar ancaman Shion.

"Kau mengerti tidak? Dasar gembel!"

"Bisakah kau tak datang mengganggu pegawaiku Shion!" Semua pegawai seperti melihat malaikat bersayap yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapan nenek sihir. Kiba datang dengan tatapan datar.

"Kiba-kun!" Pekik Shion tak tahu malu dan langsung menggelayut manja dilengan Kiba. Membuat pegawai lain kalau boleh langsung ingin muntah melihat pemandangan merusak ini. Sedangkan pelanggan lain hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggumamkan kata 'dasar wanita ganjen'.

Sasame hanya menundukan wajahnya karena memang ia tak mengetahui apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdecit sakit ketika Shion mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Kiba. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang kalian kagumi dan sayangi telah dimiliki akan terasa sakit kan? Apalagi ditambah dengan sikap Kiba yang sepertinya santai saja saat Shion menggelayuti tangannya manja.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mempercayai bahwa kau adalah tunanganku kan?" Kekeh Kiba. Sasame sontak langsung menatap Kiba begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua orang ini saling bertatapan singkat seolah sedang membaca isi hati lawannya masing-masing.

Shion menyadari ada tatapan tak biasa yang ditujukan Kiba pada Sasame. Ia menduga seperti ada perasaan saling menyukai diantara keduanya. Ia langsung mendelik kearah Sasame. Ini jelas membuat gadis muda berambut orange ini menunduk takut.

"Kiba-kun! Tunggu aku!" Pekik Shion saat menyadari Kiba telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sasame-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shizune khawatir melihat juniornya yang tiba-tiba mendadak lemas.

"Tak usah dipikirkan tentang nenek lampir itu! Kau jauh lebih cocok dengan Tuan Muda Kiba, Sasame-chan!" Hibur Karin. Tapi tetap tak mengurangi perasaan khawatir dari Sasame. Gadis berambut orange itu merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

000000000000000000

"Berhentilah terus mengejarku Shion! Apa kau tak malu?" Tanya Kiba enteng. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Sedang dihadapannya berdiri Shion yang terengah-engah seperti baru berlari puluhan kilometer. Shion memang terus saja berjalan mengikuti langkah panjang Kiba. Kiba sendiri hanya berjalan santai saja, tapi tak tahu kenapa sulit bagi Shion untuk mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Kiba tadi. Sampai akhirnya dua manusia ini sampai diruangan Kiba.

"Aku takkan berhenti sampai kau mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah tunanganmu!" Kiba langsung tertawa lebar saat mendengar ungkapan percaya diri Shion.

"Hahah..dengar ya! Kau bukan kekasihku, kau juga bukan siapa-siapa bagiku! Bahkan namamu saja sama sekali tak tercantum dalam daftar nama-nama mantanku!" Jelas Kiba.

"Apa? Kenapa kau selalu malu untuk mengetahui hubungan kita hah?" Rengek Shion menjadi. Ia hentakan sepatu haknya dilantai marmer yang dingin itu.

Kiba hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangkat sepuluh jari tangannya kearah Shion. Apalagi kalau bukan ingin menunjukan bahwa tak ada cincin berlian pertunangan yang melingkar dijarinya yang kokoh itu.

"Tap...tapi aku mengenal baik orang tuamu. Dan sepertinya Tante Tsume juga menyetujuiku untuk berhubungan denganmu!" Pekik Shion sedikit kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Ibuku selalu memberiku dan kakakku kebebasan dalam memilih pasangan. Aku rasa kau tahu itu. Kau cantik, kau kaya dan kau memiliki segalanya jadi apa alasan ibuku untuk tidak menyetujuimu untuk berhubungan denganku? Tapi aku dengan sadar menolakmu. Kurasa kau bisa mengerti." Tutur Kiba pelan, santai tapi menusuk dihati Shion tentunya. Sehingga membuat wanita cantik ini tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Kau jahat! Kau menyakitiku Kiba! Apa semua itu karena perempuan gembel pegawai barumu itu hah?" Pekik Shion. Kiba sangat bisa menangkap maksud Shion. Dan ia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud gembel oleh Shion.

"Kau terlihat menyukai perempuan gembel itu. Seleramu rendah!"

"Pintu keluar masih berada ditempatnya dan kurasa kau tahu itu." Desis Kiba.

BRAK

Merasa dirinya diusir oleh Kiba, Shion hanya bisa meluapkan amarah dan perasaan kecewanya dengan menendang meja Kiba dengan ujung sepatunya. Dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Kiba dengan linangan air mata tentunya.

"Kau akan menyesal Inuzuka!"

000000000000000000

Besok adalah tepat hari dimana lauching beberapa gaun rancangan baru sekaligus hari dimana acara pembukaan musim gugur Inuzuka Boutique. Semua pegwai nampak sibuk menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk acara yang rutin dilaksanakan setiap pergantian musim. Tak terkecuali dengan pegawai baru berambut orange ini. Sasame tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya membantu persiapan untuk besok hari. Akhir-akhir ini bayangan akan pengakuan Shion sekitar seminggu yang lalu sering mengganggu pikirannya. Ia jadi terlihat sering melamun. Namun dengan begitu tetap saja ia harus bersifat proposional dan inilah buktinya ia tak absen meski pikirannya sedang kacau.

Bagian tengah lantai dasar butik ditata sedemikian rupa cantiknya dengan sebuah panggung catwalk memanjang dengan dekorasi serba cokelat dan orange. Tak lupa ada beberapa pohon-pohon maple buatan dengan daun-daunnya yang berguguran semakin menyemarakan acara pembukaan.

Beberapa, err ralat banyak pekerja dan pegawai berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan acara yang akan dimulai pukul tujuh malam atau kira-kira sekitar empat jam dari sekarang. Sebagian designer nampak berkumpul di sebuah tempat lengkap dengan model-model yang akan memperagakan pakaian-pakaian rancangan mereka. Bangku – bangku disusun sedemikian rupa menghadap kearah catwalk sengaja disediakan untuk seratus undangan yang akan hadir dalam acara pembukaan ini.

Aura kesibukan sangat terasa kental disini. Semua orang berteriak-teriak. Ada yang berteriak ingin minta dibantu, ada yang berteriak untuk mengatur ini itu, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi disudut paling sudut tercium aura bosan yang cukup kental berasal dari sosok yang ada disana. Seorang pria tampan sedang duduk sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang disuguhkan khusus untuknya.

Matanya yang menunjukan ekspresi malas itu melirik sedikit kearah kanan. Dilihatnya sahabatnya yang tampan memakai t-shirt v-neck yang dipadu padankan dengan sebuah jas berwarna cokelat susu sedang mengatur-ngatur beberapa pegawainya.

Setelah puas menatap sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk sama seperti yang lainnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tepat didepannya. Terlihat dua orang sahabatnya juga. Yang satu berambut pirang jabrik mencuat berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan yang satu lagi berambut indigo dikepang kelabang berjenis kelamin perempuan sedang lari-larian, ralat bukan lari-larian tapi kejar-kejaran seperti adegan di film India.

Ia menghela napas panjang, melihat tingkah abnormal sahabat kuningnya yang mengejar gadis indigo itu. Tak sadarkah jika mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan menikah, tapi tingkah masih seperti anak sekolahan. Itulah kira-kira isi pikirannya.

Berharap dapat menemukan pemandangan lebih menyegarkan, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kiri. Sedikit dapat penyegaran karena dapat melihat paras cantik kekasihnya yang sedang...Ya...lagi-lagi ia harus menghela napas panjang saat melihat kekasihnya yang masih betah dengan model rambut kuncir empatnya itu sedang berbinar-binar memandangi para model yang sedang latihan.

"Shikamaru!" Seru kekasihnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya saat melihat kelakuan Temari, kekasihnya yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah Shikamaru berada jauh dari dirinya, padahal hanya terpaut sekitar satu setengah meter jarak antara tempatnya sekarang duduk dan Temari berdiri.

"Shikamaru, kenapa hanya duduk saja! Ayo kesini!" Lanjut Temari. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng malas dan menutupi wajahnya dengan mantel biru langit milik Temari yang dititipkan padanya. Menghirup aroma harum khas parfum kekasihnya adalah kesenangan tersendiri yang selalu menghipnotisnya untuk masuk kealam mimpi.

Shikamaru dapat mendengar umpatan dari kekasihnya karena ia tak menuruti keinginannya.

"Shika! Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk tidur bodoh!" Kali ini apalagi yang mengganggunya. Terkadang padang rumput yang sepi tenang dan damai bisa diterjang badai juga. Dan badai kali ini berupa sosok berambut kuning yang dengan tampang tanpa dosanya itu menganggunya yang hampir terlelap.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan seharusnya kita datang saat acara pembukaannya mulai saja! Buat apa datang disaat-saat membosankan begini!" Omel Shikamaru. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Che! Kau ini sama saja dengan si Teme itu! Marah-marah terus! Tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita kesini untuk membantu Kiba!"

"Betul sekali untuk membantuku!" Tiba-tiba saja Kiba datang sambil menepuk dua bahu sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru merasa bahwa Kiba itu benar-benar horror karena tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka tanpa ada tanda-tanda(?).

"Hah...semuanya merepotkan! Kenapa keluargamu itu gemar sekali melakukan pembukaan sih! Perasaan baru terakhir aku datang ke acara pembukaan musim panas dibutik ini!" Dengus Shikamaru bosan.

"Hehehe...itu karena keluargaku senang buka-bukaan...huahahaha..." Canda Kiba garing kayak kerupuk dan tak sama sekali membuat Shikamaru ataupun Naruto tertawa.

"O..ya Sasuke belum datang?"

"Belum, kupikir ia datang besok!" Jelas Kiba seksama sambil menatap beberapa pegawainya yang sedang berkerja. Mata kecokelatan miliknya itu menangkap bayangan seorang gadis mungil berambut orange yang sedang mengangkat beberapa pakaian dan mengantar minuman untuk para pekerja.

"Hm...sepertinya masalah dengan Gaara sedikit membuatnya kalut ya?"

"Mana kutahu, yang jelas mereka berdua itu sangat merepotkan!" Dengus Shikamaru lagi. Baru saja Naruto ingin menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru, mata sebiru permata sapphire itu menangkap gelagat aneh dari orang disebelahnya. Terlihat olehnya Kiba sedang memfokuskan pandangannya kearah lain dan bukan kearahnya maupun kearah Shikamaru. Dan tingkah Kiba yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu semakin membuat Naruto penasaran, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah mata Kiba.

"Hah...kau ini yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini tapi kau sendiri malah mencuekanku dan lebih memilih memandangi gadis berambut orange aneh itu!" Shikamaru langsung menginterupsi. Sontak Kiba langsung mendelik kearah Shikamaru karena samar ia mendengar kata 'gadis berambut orange aneh'.

"Eh...kupikir hanya aku yang menyadarinya! Ternyata kau juga Shikamaru!" Kekeh Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan melempar cengiran super lebar miliknya yang pastinya memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi indah, rata dan putih bersinar itu. Mentang-mentang ia pernah membintangi iklan pasta gigi.

"Heh..aku jauh lebih dulu menyadarinya dibandingkan dirimu." Ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan dan langsung dibalas dengan ekspresi bete dari Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm? Kau bertanya padaku?" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sedikit canggung jika harus menceritakan perihal Sasame pada orang lain termasuk pada teman sesama anggota SG. Walaupun sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat mengatakan bahwa ada orang spesial yang ia temui. Tapi ia belum menceritakan hal apapun tentang siapa orang yang spesial itu.

"Huwaaaa! Ia cantik ya! Sepertinya masih mulus dan polos!" Gumam Naruto dengan wajah mesumnya itu.

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya ya! Kau sudah punya Hinata dan jangan macam-macam dengannya!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit bernada ancaman itu, Kiba langsung menutup mulutnya seperti orang kelepasan bicara. Dan ini jelas membuat Naruto menyeringai licik.

"Ho...jadi aku tak boleh macam-macam dengannya ya Kiba-kun~" Goda Naruto dan langsung mendapat death glare andalan dari Kiba tentunya.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan suara seperti itu Naruto! Menjijikan!" Omel Kiba salah tingkah karena sedari tadi Naruto tak henti-hentinya meledek dan menggodanya dengan sebutan-sebutan Kiba-kun.

"Sejak kapan seleramu berubah?" Tanya Shikamaru ikut-ikutan. Menyukai seorang gadis kalangan bawah yang berstatus sebagai pegawai sendiri adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Kiba.

"She's different!" Jelas Kiba kembali santai meski dalam hati deg degan dan ada sedikit perasaan gengsi sih.

"Yeah! Because she's your official!" Ledek Naruto dan kali ini bukan death glare lagi yang ia terima dari Kiba melainkan sebuah timpukan serbet dari Kiba.

"Dia berbeda meskipun memang ia adalah pegawaiku. Lagipula apa salah jika pria kalangan atas sepertiku menyukai wanita kalangan bawah!" Ucap Kiba ngotot. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan.

"Aku merasa de javu dengan kata-kata itu!" Ungkap Naruto.

"Hah...kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu sama dengan ucapan Sasuke saat ia bilang cinta pada Sakura!" Shikamaru mengingatkan. Masih jelas dipikirannya perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalimat 'apa salah jika pria kalangan atas sepertiku menyukai wanita kalangan bawah!'. Dan kalimat itu kembali ia dengar dari sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Tapi semoga saja tak berakhir seperti Sasuke juga yang sepertinya hubungannya dengan Sakura belum sembuh.

"Hm! Kau ini sama saja dengan Teme!"

"Hey jangan bilang begitu! Setidaknya ibuku tak seperti Tante Mikoto!" Protes Kiba.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point tanpa bertele-tele. Kiba tampak sedikit canggung menjawabnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tak takut yang terjadi pada Teme terulang padamu Kiba? Walaupun sifat ibumu dan Tante Mikoto itu berbeda 1800 tapi apa ibumu bisa menerima gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan menginterogasi Kiba sama halnya dengan Shikamaru. Ketakutan itu memang sudah hinggap dipikiran Kiba sesaat setelah menyadari rasa sukanya pada gadis berambut orange itu. Tapi otaknya yang encer itu dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan dan ia juga telah memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau hanya mau mempermainkannya?" Entah kenapa setelah mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Naruto, hati Kiba merasa sedikit sakit. Kenapa begitu? Mungkin itu adalah salah satu bentuk luapan rasa bersalah. Ia bukannya ingin menyakiti hati Sasame dengan mempermainkan hati gadis muda itu sama seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah disakitinya.

"Tidak! Aku tak sanggup melakukan itu. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang ia jalani dan aku tak mau menambah luka dihatinya..."

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi pengertian seperti itu hah?"

"Sepertinya Kiba yang sekarang jauh lebih memikirkan perasaan wanita..." Timpal Shikamaru dan kedua pria tampan ini malah tertawa lebar, menghiraukan perasaan Kiba yang campur aduk saat ini.

"Jika kalian mendengar latar belakang kehidupannya kalian pasti mengerti! Aku yang sudah banyak menyakiti hati wanita ini patut berubah. Aku sudah capek mendengar sumpah serapah wanita yang kutinggalkan. Pipiku juga sudah panas mendapat tamparan dari wanita-wanita yang kecewa padaku. Selama aku masih menyukai wanita berarti aku normal. Kecuali aku menyukai pria barulah kalian merasa aneh!" Shikamaru langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto pertanda pria berambut kuning itu harus menghentikan acara tertawanya dan memperhatikan Kiba yang saat ini sedang sulit ditebak dan dideskripsikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti! Ceritakan pada kami latar belakang kehidupannya dan alasan mengapa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shikamaru. Pria yang diikat rambutnya ini menatap serius wajah Kiba sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tatapan konyolnya yang biasa ia keluarkan saat menunggu film diputar dibioskop.

"Namanya Fuma Sasame. Usianya baru sembilan belas tahun. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, dan ia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Himpitan ekonomi memaksa kakaknya melakukan perbuatan bodoh..."

"Yaitu..." Jika bisa digambarkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto dan Shikamaru saat ini mungkin semua manusia bergenre wanita, baik itu usia muda dan tua atau bahkan nenek-nenek sekalipun akan langsung jatuh pingsan dan diopname seminggu karena kehabisan darah. Bagaimana tidak ekspresi serius bercampur penasaran yang mereka berdua keluarkan saat menunggu ucapan Kiba sangat...Hah kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.

"Menjual..."

"KIBA-KUN...~~~" Percayakah kalian akan adanya badai yang tiba-tiba menerjang sebuah padang rumput yang damai-damai saja awalnya? Ya mulai sekarang kalian harus percaya karena badai baru telah datang. Badai yang terdahsyat dari semua badai yang ada (bacanya:lebay). Badai yang berwujud seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang ikal yang dengan seenak jidatnya menerjang Kiba dan langsung memeluk manja leher Kiba lengkap dengan pipinya yang berhias blush on tebal itu menempel dipipi bertatto Kiba.

Sekilas tas bermerek terkenal yang diimport langsung dari Prancis milik wanita itu menerjang jidat Naruto karena aksi brutal wanita ini.

"Lepaskan!" Ucap Kiba sambil melepaskan tangan wanita itu kasar.

"Ugh kau ini! Masih saja malu-malu begitu!" Protes si wanita sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tahu Shion kau sangat horror!" Ucap Naruto sambil sibuk mengusap-ngusap jidat indahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa katamu Naruto? Aku yang cantik ini kau bilang horror?" Tanya Shion pura-pura marah dengan tampak sok ngambeknya. Menjijikan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kiba.

"Ya dan kau horror dengan bulu mata buatan itu!" Ucap Kiba kesal sambil menunjuk bulu mata palsu Shion yang sudah lentik sangat itu ditambah dengan maskara tebal yang bertujuan untuk membuat kelopak mata lebih besar atau mungkin ditujukan untuk membuat kesan gothic malah membuatnya jadi sama seperti yang Kiba ucapkan. Horror!

"KYAAAAAAAA! Jangan seenaknya ya! Kalian ini jahat sekali!" Rengek Shion berlebihan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara keras-keras begitu! Membuatku pusing saja dan cepat katakan apa urusanmu!" Dengus Shikamaru tak nyaman. Shion langsung tersenyum licik dan menatap wajah ketiga pria tampan yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan berhenti berteriak dan berkata keras jika salah satu dari kalian berkata bahwa aku cantik hari ini!" Ucapnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya gaje. Mungkin tujuannya agar terlihat imut tapi apa daya malah terlihat seperti orang cacingan.

Naruto hanya bisa bertelepati dengan Kiba dan menyuruh pria bertatto itu untuk mengabulkan permintaan setan wanita yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sedangkan Kiba malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendelik kearah Naruto.

Merasakan akan ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari ketiga sosok dihadapannya. Wanita yang hari ini memakai sebuah dress selutut berwarna hitam ini langsung mengambil napas panjang untuk bersiap berteriak.

"Kau cantik! Dan simpan teriakanmu itu!" Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan ini langsung membuat Naruto dan Kiba memberikan tatapan terima kasih padanya. Shion sendiri langsung kegirangan.

"Uhhh...memang Shika yang paling baik! Gemesssssss aku!" Shion dengan seenak jidatnya langsung mencubit pipi Shikamaru dan percayalah kuku panjang bak drakula bercutex hitam pekat miliknya tak sengaja menggores pipi mulus nan halus Shikamaru. Langsung saja yang bersangkutan memberikan death glare.

Alasan Shikamaru itu bukan karena memang hari ini Shion cantik tapi terlebih karena ia tak mau repot-repot harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk cek apakah gendang telinganya masih utuh atau tidak. Terakhir saat Shion berteriak dikampus dulu (karena memang Shion juga kuliah di Tokyo University) Shikamaru harus pergi ke THT karena mendadak langsung mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Tapi ia pula juga harus harap-harap cemas jika kekasihnya itu melihatnya dicubit pipinya oleh wanita lain. Mungkin akan langsung terjadi badai hujan angin topan(?).

00000000000000000000

Suasana kamar yang terletak diujung koridor lantai dua hari ini nampak sangat berantakan. Banyak baju-baju kotor bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Biasanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang merapikan kamar ini. Tapi sepertinya hari ini lain, gadis itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal kasurnya.

"Sasame-chan! Astaga kau kenapa?" Pekik seseorang dari arah belakang. Gadis yang dipanggil Sasame itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Terlihat dari rambut hitamnya yang basah dan selembar handuk kecil berwarna cokelat yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah Shizune-neesan.." Jawab Sasame lemah. Memang jelas ia terlihat lelah. Bawah matanya sedikit hitam dan berkantung. Wajahnya kusut. Sekusut pikirannya yang terbang bak layang-layang yang akhirnya mendarat dipangkuan atasannya. Inuzuka Kiba. Ya...saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada sosok pria tampan bertatto itu dan sedikit gambaran tentang kedekatan yang terjalin antara Kiba dan wanita cantik berambut pirang yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Kiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang saat ia melihat Shion datang dan langsung menghambur kepelukan bosnya itu membuat hatinya entah kenapa jadi merasa tak enak dan sedikit sakit. Apa ini masih berkaitan dengan pengakuan Shion yang mengaku tunangan Kiba. 'Pasti mereka sudah benar-benar tunangan' Pikir Sasame dalam hati.

"Karin kan belum pulang dari membeli makanan. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Biar segar!" Usul Shizune. Sasame hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama, tak sampai sepuluh menit Sasame keluar dengan rambut basah. Tubuh mungilnya telah terbalut piyama berwarna cokelat motif bunga. Sama persis dengan yang Shizune pakai hanya saja berbeda warna dengan piyama Shizune yang berwarna biru muda. Karin juga memiliki piyama yang sama berwarna merah. Alasannya karena mereka membelinya bersama di departemen store di Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sini kubantu kau mengeringkan rambut..." Ucap Shizune lembut seraya memberi ruang untuk Sasame duduk diatas kasurnya. Dengan telaten Shizune mengeringkan setiap helai rambut orange Sasame yang panjangnya sudah mencapai punggungnya.

"Rambutmu bagus Sasame-chan..." Puji wanita yang sampai saat ini belum menikah itu sambil tersenyum. Diambilnya sisir dan mulailah ia menyisir rambut rekan kerjanya yang sedikit basah.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Sasame setelah Shizune selesai mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutnya.

Cklek...pintu kamar Sasame dan Shizune terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Karin dengan rambut merahnya yang entah kenapa kusut dan kacamata bingkainya yang miring.

"Teman-teman maafkan aku..." Gumam Karin sambil menunduk. Wajahnya tertekuk alias cemberut.

"Karin-chan kenapa?" Tanya Sasame khawatir melihat perubahan sahabatnya yang biasanya cerewet ini. Shizune bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil plastik yang dibawa Karin.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya itu yang aku dapat dari sekitar rumah. Semua toko makanan telah tutup dan kalaupun buka pasti makanannya sudah habis karena kemalaman..." Jelas Karin sambil menunjuk plastik itu.

"Roti beras?"

"Ya...hanya ini yang dapat kubeli disupermarket 24 jam. Awalnya aku ingin membeli ramen, sayang sudah habis!" Jelas Karin lagi. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah membayangkan memakan ramen yang hangat tapi apa daya yang ada hanya roti beras.

"Tak apalah hari ini kita makan roti beras saja ya! Ayo makan! Sayang kan kalo sudah dibeli tak dimakan!" Ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus roti beras dari dalam plastik. Sebenarnya mungkin makan roti beras saja tak akan kenyang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hm...aku beli sembilan buah, tiga untukku, tiga untuk Shizune-chan dan tiga lagi untuk Sasame-chan. Kalau tak habis jangan dibuang! Kita simpan saja untuk sarapan besok!"

"Kalian simpan saja roti beras itu untuk besok!" Sebuah suara gaib tiba-tiba muncul. Sontak membuat tiga wanita cantik ini menoleh kearah pintu.

"Tu...tu...tua...Tuan Muda!" Pekik Shizune dan Karin bersamaan. Roti beras yang semula ada ditangan mereka jatuh bergelimpangan dilantai. Tuan muda alias Kiba, sang tersangka hanya tersenyum jenaka saat melihat tampang cengo Karin dan Shizune. Sasame? Malah sibuk menatap Kiba dengan wajah memerah. Ga nahan.

"Maaf tadi kulihat hanya pintu kalian yang terbuka, aku hanya memastikan kalian baik-baik saja!" Jelas Kiba canggung. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat wajah atasan mereka yang biasanya cool itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Astaga, tampannya membuat semua wanita pasti akan pingsan duluan.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Karin ini memang ceroboh dan lupa menutup pintu. Untung saja Tuan Muda yang masuk bukan maling! Maafkan kami!" Shizune membungkukan badannya hormat diikuti tundukan tak ikhlas dari Karin. Sasame? Hanya diam menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa! Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini!" Ucap Kiba sambil mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya.

"Astaga, Tuan tak perlu repot-repot!" Karin dengan belagaknya berkata seperti itu. Padahal endingnya ia tetap mengambil bungkusan berwarna cokelat yang dibawa Kiba. Mata beriris semerah permata ruby itu langsung berbinar saat menyadari isi dari bungkusan itu adalah tiga paket ayam fillet panggang lengkap dengan saus lemon dan madu, coke float dan pudding sebagai penutupnya. Hah...bosnya ini benar-benar pengertian.

"Sepertinya kalian lelah sehabis mempersiapkan untuk acara besok. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian!" Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu pagi. Mereka memang sengaja menyelesaikan semua persiapan malam ini. Karena bertujuan agar besok bisa tinggal gladi bersih.

"Tak apa Tuan Muda! Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami!" Jelas Shizune.

Entah kenapa karena gugup atau apa, Sasame jadi kesulitan membuka kardus-kardus berisi ayam itu. Dan dengan inisiatif sendiri Kiba membantu Sasame membukanya.

"Tak perlu Tuan biar saya saja yang buka..." Ucap Sasame. Tak sengaja tangan mungil Sasame yang berniat mencegah tangan Kiba untuk membantunya malah saling bertaut satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka bertemu saat sensasi aneh akibat bagian tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Bagaikan sengatan listrik bagi Sasame. Hatinya begitu berbunga saat dapat kembali merasakan halus dan lembutnya tangan pria yang ia sayanginya ini. Begitu pula dengan Kiba.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi mereka. Yang menjadi perbedaan hanya pipi Sasame jauh lebih merona dibandingkan Kiba.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Ada Taiyaki juga! Sudah lama aku tak makan ini!" Seru Karin girang. Sontak ini langsung membuat Sasame menarik tangannya dan bergerak menjauh. Kiba sendiri hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal untuk menutupi groginya.

Shizune yang sudah sangat menanti adanya adegan romantis antara Sasame dengan atasannya itu langsung memberi death glare pada Karin sang pengganggu. Tapi death glarenya malah disambut dengan tatapan berbinar dari Karin. Hah...Karin ini benar-benar norak.

"Hm. Kebetulan aku sangat menyukai Taiyaki. Jadi aku membelikannya untuk kalian, lagipula Taiyaki mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa kecil. Betapa setiap kali membeli Taiyaki, pikiran Kiba selalu melayang kesosok mungil berambut orange berjas hujan kuning yang begitu ringkih dan lemah. Sosok yang ia temui dijalan sedang mencuri apel.

"Wah...beruntung sekali orang itu bisa diingat Tuan!" Shizune berpandapat sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum canggung mendengarnya karena memang orang yang dimaksudnya ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ya bisa dikatakan begitu!" Warna merah langsung menyabotase kedua belah pipi Sasame saat mendengar ucapan Kiba. Tapi sekilas pula bayangan wajah Shion kembali muncul dibenaknya. Tak hanya itu, pengakuan Shion pun kembali terngiang diwajahnya. Begitu pula sikap manjanya pada Kiba.

"Kalian tak perlu sungkan denganku, sebisa mungkin aku akan menciptakan suasana yang nyaman untuk para pegawaiku!" Shizune dan Karin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba. Betapa beruntungnya bagi kalian yang bisa masuk dan bekerja di Inuzuka Boutique karena dapat memiliki atasan yang begitu perhatian terhadap pegawai-pegawainya.

"Kami ucapkan terima kasih Tuan Muda!" Shizune berkata ramah.

"Ya...aku sangat senang bisa akrab dengan pegawai-pegawaiku, bukan begitu Sasame?"

"Ah...ya Tuan.." Jawab Sasame gugup. Mata tajam Kiba yang begitu mempesona kini tengah menatapnya lembut. Sudah ketiga kalinya Sasame mendapat tatapan lembut dari Kiba. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tak pernah puas dan bosan.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, kebetulan air minum dirumah kami sudah habis, tadi siang Karin lupa mengambilnya. Jadi kalau diizinkan kami berdua, aku dan Karin minta izin untuk keluar sebentar untuk mengambil air di bawah." Izin Shizune. Kiba terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan keduanya untuk pergi mengambil air. Segera saja wanita berambut hitam pendek ini menarik tangan Karin. Terdengar sedikit protes dari Sasame karena kalau kedua sahabatnya pergi maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan berdua saja dengan atasannya yang tampan ini.

Tapi memang itulah yang diharapkan oleh Shizune. Membuat perasaan Sasame tenang dengan bicara empat mata dengan bosnya itu. Karena ia sudah dapat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pasti Shizune memikirkan hubungan antara Kiba dan Shion. Semoga saja Kiba dapat menjelaskan pada Sasame hubungan sebenarnya dengan Shion. Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran dari Shizune saat ini.

"Shizune-chan kenapa mengajakku? Aku kan sedang makan!" Protes Karin saat mereka berdua sudah berada diluar kamar. Shizune hanya menatap bosan rekan kerjanya yang terkadang telmi dan tak peka ini.

"Kau ingat tidak kejadian antara Nona Shion dan Tuan Muda sedikit membuat Sasame berfikiran macam-macam tentang hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka saling bicara sebentar untuk membuat Sasame sedikit tenang! Mengerti?"

"Eh! Maksudmu Sasame-chan menduga bahwa Nona Shion si nenek lampir itu benar tunangan Tuan Muda Kiba?" Bisik Karin pelan tapi tetap tak mengurangi ekspresi keterkejutannya yang begitu kental diwajahnya.

"Hm. Sepertinya begitulah! Kau tahu kan Sasame pegawai baru dan sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Nona Shion karena Nona Shion baru kembali dari luar negeri.." Jelas Shizune.

"Ho...jadi begitu! Hah...memang dasar menyebalkan sekali sih si nenek lampir pirang itu!" Umpat Karin pada Shion. Mungkin jauh diluar sana Shion sedang bersin-bersin karena diomongin kedua wanita ini.

"Nah, dengan berdua saja semua masalah akan jelas! Aku berharap semoga saja Tuan Muda dapat menjelaskan masalah tadi siang dengan Sasame!" Doa Shizune harap-harap cemas.

"Kalau begitu supaya mereka lebih leluasa kita jalannya santai saja! Kalau perlu kita jalan-jalan dulu! Bagaimana?" Tawar Karin ga jelas. Padahal tadi ia sempat protes karena acara makan malamnya sedikit terganggu dengan rencana dadakan Shizune. Shizune sendiri hanya pasrah saat wanita berambut merah menyala berkacamata ini menarik tangannya untuk pergi menjauh dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Sasame dan Kiba didalam.

Didalam suasana canggung sangat terasa memenuhi atmosfer kamar berukuran 3x4 ini. Kiba sendiri hanya sibuk memandangi Sasame. Ia sendiri menyadari ada yang salah dengan gadis dihadapannya. Sasame bukanlah orang yang bawel dan cerewet layaknya Karin ataupun bijak seperti Shizune. Ia lebih cenderung pendiam. Tapi tak biasanya gadis belum genap dua puluh tahun ini murung dan acak-acakan begini. Dan kemungkinan terbesar perubahan dari Sasame ini berasal dari kedatangan Shion tadi.

"Ayam itu kupesan lewat handphone dan langsung diantar keruanganku tadi. Jadi tak kau sentuh pun tak masalah..." Gumam Kiba. Ia pandangi kotak berisi ayam goreng crispy yang belum disentuh Sasame sama sekali.

"Bukan begitu Tuan Muda! Aku hanya sedang berdoa sebelum makan..." Jawab Sasame sedikit tak masuk akal. Jika memang ia berdoa seharusnya ia tadahkan kedua tangannya itu atau memejamkan mata dan bukan malah melamun sambil memandangi kakinya.

"Tuan Muda? Aku lebih suka panggilanmu yang dulu..." Ucap Kiba sambil turun dari posisi duduknya yang semula duduk diatas kursi kini duduk dilantai sama seperti Sasame.

"Ah...lebih baik anda duduk dikursi saja Tuan." Seru Sasame sedikit panik saat tubuh Kiba sedikit demi sedikit semakin condong kearahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sasame yang ketakutan hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia sangat takut. Tak mungkin malaikatnya berbuat yang macam-macam padanya kan? Tapi kenapa harus begini. Sasame terus memejamkan matanya sampai ada sesuatu yang lembut, basah, manis dan lengket menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasame membuka matanya dan mendapati sepotong ayam tengah disundul-sundulkan kebibirnya. Segera saja ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima potongan ayam itu. Ya...yang dilakukan Kiba adalah menyuapinya dengan sumpit.

"Kiba. Panggil aku dengan nama itu saat kau hanya berhadapan denganku Sasame..." Bisik Kiba lembut ditelinga Sasame sesaat setelah ia memasukan kembali potongan ayam kedua kemulut mungil Sasame dengan bantuan sumpitnya. Sudah tak dapat diukur lagi seberapa meronanya wajah Sasame sekarang. Wajah sempurna Kiba kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

"Kiba..." Gumam Sasame pelan. Kiba tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia mengelus kepala Sasame sayang.

"Ayo makan lagi! Buka mulutmu..." Sasame menurut dan membuka mulutnya dan mulailah terasa potongan ayam lembut dan rasa manis dari madu serta asamnya lemon meleleh menjadi satu dimulutnya. Terus begitu setiap kali Sasame ingin bicara, sepotong ayam ataupun nasi selalu disodorkan oleh Kiba. Hal ini seolah menunjukan bahwa Kiba tak mengizinkan ia untuk berbicara.

Grep...

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasame menghentikan suapan itu dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan atasannya. Ia kumpulkan sekuat tenaganya untuk tetap tenang, namun apa daya tangannya malah bergetar saat itu.

"Biar saja saya makan sendiri Tuan..." Gumam Sasame. Bukannya ia tak ingin disuapi oleh orang setampan dan sebaik Kiba tapi jika setiap kali suap jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat mungkin ia akan langsung mati ditempat sebelum akhirnya makanan itu habis. Tapi rasa gugupnya itu membuatnya jadi salah dan kembali memanggil Kiba dengan sebutan Tuan.

"Maaf...bi..biar aku saja...yang makan sendiri..Ki..ba.." Ucap Sasame terbata-bata dan tak berani menatap mata Kiba. Perlahan tangan yang mencegah Kiba jatuh kepangkuannya.

"Kau masih kecil! Masih belum mengerti dunia. Jadi harus kusuapi. Aku akan tetap begini sampai kau bicara. Buka mulutmu..." Sasame tak bergeming mendengar perintah Kiba. Ia masih menutup mulutnya meski potongan ayam itu telah Kiba sundul-sundulkan kebibirnya.

"Kau tak mau menurutiku...?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sasame. Kiba menghela napas panjang dan menyodorkan segelas coke float ke Sasame dan kembali menyudul-nyundulkan ujung sedotan itu kebibir mungil Sasame.

Sekilas Sasame dapat melihat jari jemari Kiba. Tak ada cincin yang melingkar dijari kokoh itu karena memang dibanding Sasuke, Naruto bahkan Shikamaru sedikitpun hanya dirinya yang tak terlalu suka dengan acsesories terutama cincin. Kalau kalung atau anting masih suka tapi sedikit.

"Kenapa tak kau pakai cincinnya?" Tanya Sasame takut.

"Cincin apa? Aku tak suka pakai cincin!"

"Tak boleh begitu! Seharusnya...Kiba-kun memakai cincin pertunangan itu.." Gumam Sasame sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tapi selang beberapa detik bukan penjelasan yang ia dengar dari Kiba tapi malah suara tawa.

"Aku serius Kiba-kun..." Entah dari mana itu tapi Sasame malah menambahkan sufiks –kun pada panggilannya. Mungkin karena spontan.

Kenyataan bahwa memang ia mengharapkan Kiba. Kenyataan bahwa ia sangat berharap untuk bisa menjadi yang spesial bagi Kiba adalah sebuah kebenaran. Rasa sayang dan kagum yang ia pendam untuk malaikat penolongnya telah bertransformasi menjadi perasaan cinta dan ingin memiliki.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan ucapan Shion?" Tanya Kiba sambil tertawa. Perasaan Sasame berkata bahwa semua itu benar, benar bahwa memang Kiba adalah tunangan Shion sehingga ia juga tak menyalahkan siapapun jika ternyata malaikatnya telah dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Padahal sebenarnya perasaan itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka.

"Astaga Sasame itu semua tak benar!" Sasame melongo seketika mendengar itu sebelum akhirnya tampang cengo dan tablo yang ia keluarkan itu kini tergantikan dengan pipi yang merona merah saat Kiba mengelus kepalanya lembut. Kenyataan perasaannya pada Sasame yang semula hanya perasaan sayang layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya kini juga tengah bertransformasi menjadi perasaan cinta sama seperti perasaan Sasame.

"Dengar ya Sasame gadis kecil berusia sembilan belas tahun yang kutemui saat sedang mencuri apel..." Canda Kiba kembali. Betapa malunya Sasame saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar, dulu ia hanya gadis malang yang ingin dijual sang kakak, tapi seketika Tuhan menurunkan orang berhati malaikat dan orang tersebut ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tak memiliki ataupun dimiliki oleh siapapun. Kau tak perlu khawatir..."

"Kalaupun benar juga tak apa...!" Ketus Sasame. Ia kerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu dan sedikit ia gembungkan pula pipinya itu seolah ekspresi itu mewakili perasaan tak percayanya. Kiba sendiri hanya terkekeh melihatnya, inilah jadinya jika gadisnya ini disatukan dengan orang sebawel dan seekspresif Karin. Wajah gadis ini begitu menggemaskan dimata Kiba.

"Kau tak percaya? Baik...akan kubuktikan..." Keputusan Sasame untuk menunjukan ekspresi ketidak percayaannya itu mungkin adalah kesalahan besar karena telah memancing Kiba yang notabene jahil ini.

Perlahan Kiba melepaskan jas cokelatnya melemparnya kesegala arah sehingga tinggal kaus v-neck ketat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Lekuk-lekuk perut dan dada bidang berotot Kiba tercetak jelas di kausnya terutama dadanya karena memang kerah kausnya rendah. Ini terpaksa membuat Sasame terpaksa menelan ludah.

Dan semakin banyak ludah yang ditelan Sasame seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya tubuh Kiba. Ia menutup matanya saat ia rasakan hembusan nafas Kiba menerpa wajahnya

"A...ap...apa..apa..ya..ya..ng..yang.." Sasame memejamkan matanya erat. Jika tadi saja ia dicium sekarang apa? Ia baru tahu kalau atasannya ini mesum juga.

Cup.

Kecupan manis mendarat mulus di kening Sasame. Kiba yang melakukannya. Sasame segera membuka matanya dan balas menatap mata Kiba.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu selama kau mempercayaiku Sasame. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku jika memang kau mencintaiku..." Gumam Kiba menyentuh membuat Sasame langsung lemas mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Balas Sasame dengan wajah merah sangat.

"Aku pun begitu..." Jawab Kiba tenang. Sasame tersenyum manis. Ia sangat senang karena cintanya terbalas. Perlahan jemari kurus Sasame bergerak untuk mengambil sumpit dan mencapit sepotong ayam lalu menyudul-nyundulkannya dibibir Kiba.

"Kau tahu aku belum makan?"

"Hm..." Sasame kembali mencapit sepotong ayam lalu mulai menyuapi Kiba seperti seorang ibu dan anaknya. Dengan senang hati Kiba menerima perlakuan gadisnya itu karena memang ia sedang lapar karena belum makan sejak tadi siang.

"Sasame, keluarga Shion adalah kerabat keluargaku. Dan kebetulan pula kakak Shion adalah seorang designer yang pernah satu sekolah denganku waktu sekolah dasar. Shion juga satu fakultas denganku dikampus. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku kenal dengannya. Dan ibuku memang kenal dekat Shion begitu pula sebaliknya aku mengenal baik ibu Shion. Hanya sekedar itu.." Jelas Kiba tanpa diminta. Sasame hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyuapi Kiba sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telah berfikir macam-macam tentang Shion dan Kiba.

"Laporkan padaku jika ia berani macam-macam denganmu! Janji...?" Kiba mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan dengan senang hati Sasame mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Kiba setelah menggumamkan kata 'janji'.

"Aku tak bisa terlalu lama. Dan lagipula sepertinya waktu hampir satu jam sangat lama bagi Karin dan Shizune untuk mengambil air minum dibawah..." Kekeh Kiba saat menyadari telah berjalan waktu empat puluh lima menit lebih dua orang pegawainya itu tak kembali. Keduanya pasti telah merencanakan hal ini dan sengaja meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Sasame. Tapi Kiba bersyukur juga karena dengan begini ia dapat semakin mempererat hubungannya dengan Sasame. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memberikan award pada Karin dan Shizune.

"Aku pergi, baik-baiklah disini dan sampai bertemu nanti di acara pembukaan dua hari lagi..."

"Tapi makananmu kan belum habis..." Ucap Sasame seolah tak rela ditinggal malaikatnya barang sekali saja.

"Itu makan malammu kan? Habiskan! Aku sudah kenyang..." Perintah Kiba sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kita mungkin besok bertemu saat acara pembukaan karena aku ada urusan di kantor pusat." Jelas Kiba. Sasame hanya menggumamkan kata baiklah tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

"Oh ayolah! Aku kan bukan pergi ke kutub utara!" Hibur Kiba sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sasame. Sasame yang terkejut langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Kiba dengan wajah merona malu.

"Su..sudah malam..cepatlah pulang Kiba-kun." Ujar Sasame gugup.

"Ho...jadi kau mengusirku? Baik..."

"Eh...eh bukan begitu Kiba-kun...maaf!" Ucap Sasame buru-buru dan ini membuat Kiba mengeluarkan binar jenaka diwajahnya. Langsung saja Sasame meninju ringan bahu Kiba karena sedikit kesal karena sudah menjahilinya.

"Aku pergi ya!" Seru Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian saat hampir mencapai pintu, pria tampan berambut cokelat ini membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasame yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kiba-kun! Aku suka panggilan itu! Jaa!" Seketika pipi Sasame langsung memerah lagi. Ia tak sadar sedari tadi memanggil Kiba dengan sebutan Kiba-kun. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memandang punggung malaikatnya yang semakin menjauh.

Saat pintu tertutup. Ia melihat sebuah jas berwarna cokelat susu tergeletak tak jauh dari kardus-kardus ayam. Sasame teringat bahwa itu adalah jas Kiba yang tadi dilepas oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Ia tersenyum manis dan meraih jas pria kesayangannya itu yang tertinggal. Ia hirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari balik jas itu.

"Kiba-kun..."

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada sepasang mata tajam beriris sewarna dengan permata amethyst menatap tak suka kearah kedekatan Kiba dan Sasame. Kaki jenjangnya yang hari ini terbalut sebuah stiletto itu dihentakannya keras ke lantai. Malang benar nasib lantai marmer itu terkena sasaran empuk kekesalannya.

"Tamat riwayatmu gembel sialan!"

**The Shinobi Gank Sidestory****: Unpredictable Kiba****To be continued**

Jiah...belum tamat juga! Maaf readers dhitta bingung kok jadi banyak begini sih! Mana gaje lagi. Tapi kalau ga begini konfliknya akan makin gaje menurut dhitta. *readers: yang sekarang juga udah gaje!*

Panjang banget lagi! Sampe 33 halaman!Yakin semuanya pada jereng kali ni bacanya! Maaf ya! Maaf banget! Dhitta sendiri awalnya ingin menghilangkan bagian romance diakhir cerita karena terlalu melenceng. Tapi dhitta malah ga nemu adegan penggantinya! Jadi begitu deh!

Maaf! Dhitta mohon maaf jika para readers langsung sakit perut atau sakit yang lainnya(?) setelah membaca sidestory ini karena memang alurnya sinetron sekali...!*nangis gerung-gerungan didepan laptop*

Maaf juga bagi readers yang menunggu *cih siapa juga yang nunggu* lanjutan fic ini. Entah kenapa otak dhitta buntu sekali. Dan dhitta amat sangat membutuhkan bantuan dukungan. Kalau memang kurang berkenan, dhitta akan menghapus sidestory ini... Sudah dhitta pisahkan dari Shinobi Gank the series. Semoga saja readers mengerti alasan dhitta.

Terima kasih atas review para readers. Dhitta tak bisa balas satu-satu...maaf sekali

Terima kasih : Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru-mania, Imuri Ridan Chara, Li Qiu Lollipop, Chido Rokuro, Miss Uchiwa, 4ant4 ch4n, MagnaEvil, aya'na rifa'i, Ran Uchiha, Reika Kaname Ototsuki, Luna-chan, Green Yupi Candy-chan, Katsuya Fujiwara, Yumicho Kanukawa, Sesshomaru hyuuga uchiharuno, Putri Hinata Uzumaki.

Dhitta tunggu reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola semuanya! Masih kuat untuk membaca fic gaje ini? Tak apa kalau mulai merasa mual atau pusing bisa istirahat dulu bacanya, besok atau kapan-kapan baca lagi...dhitta mengatakan ini karena dhitta sadar fic ini GAJE BANGET!

Hah terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview! Nah langsung saja dhitta berikan sidestory terakhir dari The Shinobi Gank karena memang setelah sidestory ini dhitta ga akan buat lagi. Soalnya mau fokus sama cerita aslinya (jujur sekarang dhitta lupa sama alur shinobi gank gara-gara mikirin Kiba).

Baiklah lanjutkan! Dhitta akan berusaha agar fic ini tetap jalan! Doakan terus ya readers!

Ceritanya disini semua konflik puncak dimulai...bagaimana konfliknya? Baca saja lah!

**The Shinobi Gank **

**Sidestory 4 : Unpredictable Kiba**

" Silahkan dinikmati Tuan.." Seorang maid berpakaian khusus berwarna merah dan kuning meletakan dua piring besar berisi potongan ayam goreng fillet crispy dengan lelehan bumbu campuran madu dan lemon sedangkan yang sepiring lagi berupa potongan ayam goreng fillet juga, hanya saja berbeda bumbu yaitu dengan potongan cabai dan paprika juga lengkap dengan saus merahnya. Benar-benar menggugah selera.

" Huwaa...aku tak tahu kalau ada menu seperti ini!" Pekik Naruto heboh. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan tentunya semua orang sedang berlibur sekarang. Tak kecuali empat orang tampan ini. Mengikuti ajakan sang leader, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru, para anggota Shinobi Gank sedang berwisata kuliner disekitar Tokyo. Sekitar beberapa meter dari pusat kota Tokyo mereka sekarang berada. Tepatnya disebuah restoran khusus ayam goreng yang katanya sangat terkenal itu.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah norak sahabat kuningnya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tertarik. Segera saja ia arahkan sumpit silvernya kearah makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka berempat. Yang menjadi pilihan pertama pria berambut hitam ini jatuh pada ayam goreng fillet crispy saus merah. Ia pindahkan dua potong ayam itu kedalam piring kecil keramiknya tak lupa dengan menambahkan sausnya.

" Enak...!" Seru Naruto. Ia masih mengunyah potongan ayam saus madu lemonnya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Shikamaru tertarik.

" Sasuke, bagaimana rasa yang itu?" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merem melek saat merasakan menu makan siang mereka. Bukan karena enak tapi karena kepedasan.

" PEDAS! Air..air..." Pekik Uchiha bungsu itu out of character. Membuat Naruto yang duduk disampingnya hanya melebarkan mata birunya saat menyadari lemon juice yang dipesannya tadi telah berpindah wadah keperut Sasuke.

" Teme! Kenapa menghabiskan lemon tea milikku?" Seru Naruto heboh sendiri. Pria penggemar lemon ini, err...maksudnya penggemar buah lemon ini langsung mendeath glare Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan karena kepedasan, langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang maid datang kearah meja mereka yang ada dipojok dekat tangga. Ia kembali memesan satu lemon tea untuk Naruto.

" Hm..menurutku biasa saja, Teme! Tak terlalu pedas!" Naruto berkata dengan entengnya. Tentunya ia bisa berkata seperti itu setelah mendapat segelas lemon tea baru.

" Kau lupa Sasuke kan tak suka makanan pedas Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Hehehe...aku lupa! Kupikir Teme kan suka makan ayam!" Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. Menambah death glare Sasuke.

" Lagipula kenapa kau makan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang sangat tidak berdosanya lagi. Tapi tetap tak membuat ketampanannya berkurang.

" Hn! Kupikir itu saus tomat!" Jawabnya sewot. Membuat Shikamaru yang ada disebelahnya langsung memindahkan piring kecil milik Sasuke yang berisi sepotong ayam pedas tadi dan menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri yang masih bersih.

" Eh kenapa ditukar?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sambil menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menyantap ayam didalam piring kecilnya yang semula milik Sasuke.

" Kau kan tak suka pedas! Kalau ini dibuang kan sayang! Sudah makan saja yang ini, rasanya gurih dan agak manis asam sedikit!" Ucap Shikamaru dewasa. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih tentunya pada Shikamaru yang sudah dianggapnya sudah seperti kakak sendiri. Walaupun ia sendiri memiliki kakak dan usia Shikamaru hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dengannya.

" Tak kusangka kau masih tak suka pedas!" Shikamaru berkomentar. Ia terus menyantap ayam yang ada dipiringnya.

" Ibuku tak pernah masak makanan pedas dulu! Dan sekarang chef dirumah pun tak pernah menyuguhkan makanan pedas!" Jelas Sasuke seraya mengambilkan dua potong ayam saus madu lemon kepiring Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya ber'oh' ria. Sedangkan Naruto mulai kembali menyantap makan malamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memandang makhluk bernyawa yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba. Pria berambut cokelat tua ini sama sekali tak menyentuh menu makan malam mereka. Ia malah sibuk memainkan sedotan juice melon miliknya. Ia putar sedotan itu dan terus ditekuk-tekuk sampai bengkok. Ia sedang melamun.

Shikamaru menyadari hal itu dan kembali mengangkat tangannya berniat memanggil seorang maid untuk memesan. Ada yang salah mungkin dengan selera makan sahabatnya ini. Memang dari kecil Kiba anti dengan madu juga ia tidak terlalu suka dengan paprika. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang, tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Naruto memesan makanan. Alhasil inilah, ia hanya memesan makanan yang memang benar-benar ia suka. Sampai lupa dengan selera yang lainnya.

Shikamaru menyebutkan apa saja yang akan dipesannya. Maid itu sendiri hanya dapat mengangguk pelan dan menundukan wajahnya. Apalagi kalau bukan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas. Memang susah punya wajah ganteng.

Pesanan Shikamaru telah datang setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Seporsi besar ayam goreng fillet crispy yang diatasnya diberi saus BBQ yang menggugah selera dan beberapa mangkuk sup ayam. BBQ adalah salah satu makanan favorit Kiba. Dan semua anggota Shinobi Gank tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa Kiba sendiri tak tertarik dengan menu makan malam yang baru dipesan itu.

" Kiba! Ayo buka mulutmu! Ayam menunggu...tuut...tuut..." Layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang membujuk anakknya yang sedang merajuk, Naruto menyodorkan sepotong ayam itu tepat didepan bibir Kiba.

1 detik

2 detik

30 detik...

Kiba belum membuka mulutnya, saus ayam pun telah menetes kebawah mengenai serbet putih yang ada dipangkuannya. Pria ini masih melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong. Namun beberapa saat kemudian bayangan akan sosok mungil yang menyuapinya makan kemarin malam melintas dalam otak Kiba. Ditambah dengan menu kemarin malam saat ia makan bersama dengan gadis itu adalah ayam dan sekarang pun ia sedang makan ayam. Sungguh sangat mirip atau mungkin kebetulan?

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Kiba kehilangan kontrol untuk tidak tersenyum dan menyantap ayam itu. Dimatanya sekarang ini jelas ada Sasame yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan makanan padanya.

" Terima kasih~" Gumam Kiba sambil mengelus lengan Naruto. Dan ini jelas membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang awalnya melamun ga jelas sekarang tiba-tiba mengelus lengannya lembut dan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya seperti itu.

" Loh kok rambutmu kuning?" Tanya Kiba setelah bayangan Sasame hilang dan senyum itu tergantikan dengan tatapan ngeri Naruto.

" YA~! Kalian gay?" Teriak Sasuke mendadak sewot dan langsung menepis tangan Kiba. *jiah cemburu mas?*

" HUWAAAA! Kiba aku normal! Aku mencintai Hinata! Hinata-chan!" Pekik Naruto heboh. Sedangkan Kiba buru-buru meringis dan tertawa canggung. Tak lupa ia memasang tampang tablo. Entah kenapa tadi yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah bayangan Sasame, gadis kecil yang makan bersamanya kemarin malam. Dan jujur saja tadi ia menganggap Naruto adalah Sasame yang menyuapinya. Sungguh sangat mengerikan, sekarang pikiran pria berambut cokelat ini sudah penuh dengan gadis orange itu.

" Maaf-maaf Naruto aku tadi tak sengaja! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan...err...maksudku...ahh..lupakan!" Kiba terlihat kerepotan sendiri dengan bicaranya. Seolah lidahnya terbelit. Jujur malu juga jika ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sedang melamunkan dan memikirkan Sasame. Bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan nanti.

" Memikirkan gadis aneh berambut orange itu?" Celetuk Shikamaru enteng tanpa menatap Kiba. Ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya dan sesekali ia menyeruput jus mangga miliknya. Kiba hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

" Da...da..dari...darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kiba gugup sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, seperti perempuan yang keselamatannya terancam.

" Dari wajahmu." Jawab Shikamaru lagi kali ini sambil menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi malas.

" Eh? Masa?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya. Apa ekspresi wajahnya begitu mudah dibaca orang.

" Che...kau tak tahu ya? Shikamaru bisa baca pikiran tahu!" Bisik Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kiba. Begitupun sebaliknya.

" Ah yang benar?" Bisik Kiba tak percaya. Mereka berdua berbisik seolah suaranya tak terdengar. Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan orang disampingnya ini.

" Kalian membicarakanku dengan suara yang keras begitu. Apa ini cara kalian mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Keduanya terdiam. Dalam hati Kiba, bagaimana bisa Shika tahu kalau ia berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Hey...apa yang tidak kuketahui? Gadis orange apa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memasukan sepotong ayam kemulutnya.

" Itu gebetan baru Kiba!" Lapor Naruto. Dan laporan itu langsung dihadiahi death glare yang bersangkutan. Menyadari kalau Kiba sedang memberi tatapan horror ke arah Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa merengut sebal.

" Ya~! Jadi kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku! Kenapa hanya Shika dan Naruto yang kau ceritakan? Menyebalkan!" Rajuk Sasuke. Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

" Sabar ya nak~" Ledek Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke dan langsung dibalas death glare mengerikan dari yang bersangkutan. Terjadilah saling perang death glare.

" Ceritakanlah pada Maknae kita satu ini! Dia jauh lebih berpengalaman!" Celetuk Shikamaru.

" YA~! Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan Maknae!" Omel Sasuke. Maknae adalah sebutan dalam bahasa Korea untuk anggota atau member termuda dalam suatu kelompok. Memang tak salah karena memang, jika diurutkan berdasarkan umur, Sasuke adalah yang termuda. Tepatnya setelah Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kiba adalah kakak tertua dalam Shinobi Gank dan Naruto menyusul diurutan kedua. Tak usah heran jika ternyata yang lebih muda terkadang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding yang lebih tua. Dan lebih tua terkadang lebih imut dibanding yang muda...sangar.

" Ah...iya Sasu-chan kan berpengalaman!" Ledek Naruto lagi. Dan dihadiahi lagi dengan jitakan dikepalanya. Hasil cetakan tangan dewa Sasuke.

" Hm...benar! Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura?" Tanya Kiba. Kembali ia memasukan dua potong ayam kemulutnya. Saat itu juga Sasuke langsung menyipitkan matanya.

" Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan baru Kiba, jawab saja siapa gadis orange itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kiba langsung menelan ludah. Ia memang tak pandai berbohong dan pasti kalah jika harus berdebat dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

" Hah~" Dimulai dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Kiba. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat ketegangan terlihat begitu kental diwajah Kiba.

" Kenapa begitu tegang...relax saja!" Naruto menenangkan dengan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa Kiba merasa begitu malu menceritakannya semuanya. Ia bukan menganggap bahwa sosok yang disukainya itu adalah sebuah aib. Hanya saja ia takut dengan reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Jujur ia takut dicemooh. Kiba bukanlah pribadi petarung semacam Sasuke, yang berani mengumbar segalanya.

'Kau pengecut Inuzuka Kiba...menyedihkan!' Inner pria tampan berambut cokelat ini mulai angkat bicara.

" Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua menoleh pada sosok pria yang telah bertunangan itu, termasuk Kiba.

" Kenapa begitu tegang Kiba? Kau tegang? Tak perlu malu untuk menceritakan semuanya...sebagai sahabat kami mendukungmu! Apapun keputusan yang kau buat itu hakmu dan yang bisa kami lakukan sebagai sahabat hanya mendukungmu! Aku sudah tahu tentang masalah ini, begitu juga Naruto. Jadi adilah pada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga nantinya Sasuke jauh lebih mengerti perasaanmu dibanding aku dan Naruto karena kalian sama-sama mengalami hal yang sama!" Nasihat Shikamaru bijaksana. Dan pernyataan panjang itu langsung disambut dengan tepukan tangan oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

" Kenapa justru kita yang tua jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding Shikamaru? Sungguh aku terharu..." Ucap Naruto.

" Kau berlebihan Naruto!" Komentar Kiba. Padahal ia ikut bertepuk tangan juga. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

" YA~! Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Kenapa juga aku yang lebih bisa memahami perasaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke terus-menerus.

" Jadi kau tak mau memahami perasaanku...hah...adik macam apa kau?" Sewot Kiba. Again, Kiba memilih menghindar tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan justru memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Sudah! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan terus! Dan jangan sebut aku adik atau semacamnya, usiaku hanya terpaut satu tahun setengah denganmu Kiba!" Omel Sasuke balik. Kiba terdiam. Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

" Kalau tak mau cerita, akan kupaksa Naruto untuk cerita!"

" Ya~ Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa!"

" Baiklah-baiklah!" Seru Kiba sedikit putus asa. Nampak ekspresi kemenangan terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Ia langsung kembali dengan posisi duduk manis dan memandang Kiba penasaran.

" Apa salah jika pria kalangan atas sepertiku menyukai wanita kalangan bawah. Kau ingat pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu?" Kiba mulai memulai ceritanya.

" Hn! Lalu?"

" Dan aku mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang kau ucapkan. Aku mencintai pegawaiku sendiri dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia mencintaiku."

000000000000000000

Mendung dimusim gugur mulai terlihat. Apakah ini berarti hujan? Sepertinya belum, meski awan-awan hitam telah berkumpul namun belum ada rintik-rintik air yang tumpah dari gumpalan awan itu. Sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang berlabel Inuzuka Group nampaknya tak khawatir ataupun takut dengan guyuran hujan musim gugur yang mungkin akan turun. Bahkan mungkin jika akan datang badai sekalipun gedung berlantai belasan itu akan tetap berdiri pongah mencakar langit.

Jikalaupun kalian bernaung didalamnya takkan perlu khawatir dengan bahaya cuaca yang mengancam. Lihat saja aktivitas pria ini. Ia tetap santai mengganti-ganti setelan-setelan jas diruang pribadinya tanpa peduli dengan udara hujan. Jangankan terasa, terdengar suara rintik hujan andaikata ada pun takkan terdengar.

" Apa lebih baik aku pakai dasi kupu-kupu saja?" Gumam pria itu sambil memutar tubuhnya yang proposional itu didepan cermin. Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian anggun nampak setia menunggunya dibelakang cermin tempatnya mematut diri.

" Ibu, lebih baik aku pakai jas cokelat yang ini lalu dipadankan dengan dasi atau scarf ini bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu dengan ekspresi bingung yang sedikit kekanakan. Menanggalkan sedikit aura kewibawaannya saat berhadapan dengan orang telah melahirkannya kedunia.

" Semua bagus jika kau yang memakainya anakku..." Jawab sang ibu lembut sambil tersenyum malaikat. Dipuji seperti itu bagi pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini adalah hal yang biasa karena memang ia adalah pria yang sering dipuji dan dipuja wanita. Namun entah kenapa pujian dari seorang berhati malaikat seperti ibunya ini sepertinya akan tetap membuat pipinya merona merah dan salah tingkah. Kalian mungkin juga akan seperti itu kan? Jika tidak lupakanlah.

" Bu aku serius." Gumam si pria sambil sedikit memasang tampang seperti memohon agar sang ibu berpendapat lain selain yang telah disebutkan tadi.

" Ibu juga serius Kiba.." Jawab sang ibu tak membuat Kiba puas. Walaupun tadi ia sempat senang, err ralat bukan hanya senang tapi sangat senang dipuji seperti itu. Mana ada sih orang yang tak senang jika dipuji, apalagi jika disinggung mengenai rupa.

" Bu, aku benar-benar bingung." Kiba kembali menghadapkan dirinya kecermin. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini sepertinya kepercaya diriannya sedikit berkurang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang pas dipenampilannya hari ini.

" Sini ibu bantu!" Ucap Inuzuka Tsume ibunda dari pria berambut cokelat bertatto. Tsume menghadapakan tubuh putranya kearah samping agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa putranya yang kini telah dewasa itu.

" Jika kau kurang nyaman dengan jas berwarna cokelat kau bisa ganti dengan warna yang lebih cerah. Misalnya merah marun dipadukan dengan scarf hitam.." Tsume nampak membantu putranya menanggalkan jas cokelatnya sehingga kini hanya menyisakan kemeja cream yang melekat ditubuh Kiba.

" Tapi bu aku tak pernah pakai jas warna merah marun..." Rengek Kiba bermaksud menolak. Tsume menaikan sebelah alisnya sesaat setelahnya ibu berusia lima puluh delapan tahun ini memutar tubuhnya dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengambil setelan jas yang ia maksud tadi.

" Kau sendiri yang minta ibu untuk membantumu kan? Lagipula kita tak akan tahu bagus atau tidak jika tak mencoba..." Ucap Tsume sambil menyerahkan setelan jas merah marun itu pada putranya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Kiba untuk segera masuk keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian.

Tak lama, tak sampai sepuluh menit Kiba telah keluar dengan gagahnya dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam berbahan lux dan jas berwarna merah marun senada dengan warna celananya.

" Apa lebih baik bu?" Tanya Kiba sedikit kurang percaya diri. Tsume tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sebuah scarf berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen bandul-bandul kecil dibagian pinggirnya dari tangan putranya. Dengan terampil ibu dua anak ini menyimpulkan ikatan-ikatan sederhana pada leher putranya.

" Bu..."

" Hm...jangan bergerak, ibu kesulitan merapikan lipatannya.." Pandangan Tsume tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kiba sedikit menghela napas panjang saat melihat wajah lembut milik ibunya ini. Betapa besarnya peran seorang Inuzuka Tsume bagi dirinya. Dan ia tak ingin membuat ibu yang sangat ia sayangi ini kecewa. Tentu kalian juga tak ingin ibu kalian kecewa pada kalian kan?

" Bu aku ingin bicara." Ucap Kiba. Tsume mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat memandang mata kecokelatan milik putranya itu. Warna dan bentuk mata yang ia wariskan pada putranya itu.

" Ada apa? Bicaralah..." Kiba kembali menghela napas. Haruskah ia katakan ini? Tapi memang harus.

" Apa kau tak takut yang terjadi pada Teme terulang padamu Kiba? Walaupun sifat ibumu dan Tante Mikoto itu berbeda 1800 tapi apa ibumu bisa menerima gadis itu?" Kalimat itu seperti kaset kusut yang terus mengulang-ngulang dipikiran Kiba. Apa ini lebih baik? Apa lebih baik jika ibunya tahu lebih dulu sebelum ia dan gadis berambut orange itu berhubungan lebih jauh?

Setidaknya mungkin ia akan belajar untuk melupakan Sasame jikalau ibunya tak menyetujuinya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan yang ia harapkan. Yang ia harapkan adalah ibunya mengangguk mantap dan berkata 'kaulah yang menentukan masa depanmu nak! Ibu menyetujuimu!' Astaga mungkin Kiba akan langsung melompat kegirangan.

Tapi jika ibunya tak menyetujui? Takkan tahu jika tak mencoba kan? Perlahan pria bertatto taring dipipinya ini menghela napas panjang. Sekilas Tsume melirik kearah putranya, mungkin merasakan degup jantung putranya mengencang.

" Apa ibu ingin aku menikah cepat?" Plak! Jika diizinkan Kiba ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya keras. Kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar? Kenapa pertanyaan tentang pernikahan? Ia kan hanya ingin meminta restu untuk berpacaran, kenapa yang disebut masalah menikah cepat?

" Ibu tak mau memaksamu. Jika itu menurutmu lebih baik cepat menikah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tsume menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu dengan lancar. Memang itulah prinsip Inuzuka. Tak terlalu mementingkan apa statusmu. Tapi tetap saja masalah pacaran dengan orang kalangan bawah menjadi hal yang sedikit err...tabu. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan.

" Urusan pacaran aku dibebaskan, apa urusan menikah pun begitu?" Seketika gerakan tangan Tsume terhenti, ia turunkan jemari lentiknya yang sudah keriput itu meski sudah perawatan. Ditatapnya wajah putra bungsunya itu dengan tatapan heran.

" Kau sudah memiliki calon?" Jantung Kiba kembali berdetak tak menentu saat mendengar pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi dari Tsume. Bukan tak punya, tapi...

" Aku tak tahu Bu."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tak tahu apakah ia mau menerimaku atau tidak Bu." Senyum terlihat dari wajah Tsume. Suasana tegang yang tadi sempat menyelimuti solah meleleh dan kalah tenaga dengan senyum malaikat milik ibunda Kiba ini.

" Gadis itu adalah gadis beruntung, anakku..."

" Eh? Maksud ibu?"

" Selama ini ibu selalu mendengar dari banyak orang bahwa kau adalah seorang playboy, pria cassanova." Kiba tersenyum malu menanggapi pembicaraan ibunya. Malu juga dibilang playboy.

" Ibu tahu ini sulit tapi pastikanlah calonmu itu dapat menerima apa adanya dirimu sayang. Kau yang sekarang dan kau yang sudah memiliki istri nanti pasti berbeda. Takkan ada lagi petualangan nak, karena kehidupan rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Jadi pikirkan itu jauh kedepan, jangan sampai hal sepele saja mampu membuatmu kacau dan memutuskan hal yang bodoh." Nasihat Tsume penuh perhatian. Diusapnya kepala putranya lembut. Andaikata Kiba sudah menikah nanti maka sudah selesailah semua tujuan hidupnya. Kedua anaknya telah dewasa dan telah memilih jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Sudah tak perlu lagi dirinya yang tua ini.

" Aku mengerti bu. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan keluarga tak dapat menerimanya..."

" Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan masalah itu. Baik buruknya calonmu nanti itu adalah pilihanmu sayang. Ibu takkan ikut campur, kau sudah dewasa. Tapi ibu hanya memberi saran padamu nak, apapun pilihanmu nanti itulah yang sudah menjadi jalan hidupmu. Jangan pernah kau sesali." Kiba tersenyum. Betapa pengertiannya Tsume padanya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk sosok ibunya ini.

" Terima kasih bu..." Ucap Kiba tulus seraya memeluk tubuh ibunya.

" Pilihlah yang terbaik sayang. Ibu percaya padamu asalkan kau tak mengecewakan ibu..."

000000000000000000

Mata kecokelatan Sasame menatap awas setiap space Inuzuka Boutique sekarang. Catwalk megah sudah berdiri kokoh ditengah ruangan. Sekitar seratus tamu undangan yang terdiri atas kerabat, keluarga serta para pengusaha lainnya tengah berbincang dan menikmati suguhan berupa anggur merah disetiap meja bundar yang tersedia.

Sasame sedikit merapihkan renda-renda pakaiannya. Ia terlihat begitu manis dengan sebuah dress bernuansa hitam dengan renda sederhana berwarna orange. Tak lupa sebuah hiasan bulu dengan aksen daun menghias rambutnya yang diikat setengah. Kira-kira itulah deskripsi seragam dari pegawai Inuzuka Boutique hari ini.

" Sasame-chan.." Sedikit terkejut dengan suara berat seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, dengan sedikit gerakan kaku, Sasame membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian senada dengannya yaitu sebuah setelan jas hitam dengan dari kupu-kupu berwarna orange.

" Sandayu-sama..."

" Ini sudah masuk jadwal kehadiran Keluarga Inuzuka. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap..." Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggil Sandayu oleh Sasame. Sasame tersenyum dan langsung mengikuti Sandayu dari belakang.

Yang dapat dirasakan saat ini oleh Sasame adalah perasaan gugup yang amat sangat. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan sebuah red karpet yang telah dibentangkan didepan pintu masuk. Dan dilihatnya pula sudah banyak pegawai yang mengambil posisi berbaris disisi kiri-kanan red karpet guna menyambut Keluarga Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba akan berjalan disana dengan gagah tentunya.

" Tenang saja, Sasame-chan aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu mengikuti acara ini tapi tetaplah relax. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sandayu menenangkan. Mungkin ia sadar dengan kegugupan Sasame saat ini. Sandayu adalah pegawai pria paling senior. Ia sangat ramah. Usianya jauh lebih tua dari Sasame.

Sasame tersenyum dan tak lama ia telah berdiri di tempatnya. Terlihat diseberangnya Shizune menghela napas lega karena telah melihat Sasame. Wanita bijaksana ini khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasame karena sedari tadi Sasame tak terlihat. Sasame tersenyum canggung menanggapi kekhawatiran Shizune dan selanjutnya ekspresi minta maaf(?) ditujukannya oleh Karin yang menggumamkan kalimat 'Dari mana saja kau?' padanya.

Tak beberapa lama deretan mobil mewah terlihat. Puluhan wartawan langsung mengarahkan kamera blitznya kearah deretan mobil itu. Silaunya blitz semakin bertambah kala sosok pria tampan dengan balutan sebuah jas berwarna merah marun dengan scraf berwarna hitam. Perpaduan yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang kontras putih bersih. Salah satu anggota Shinobi Gank kini tengah bersinar.

Sasame sama sekali tak berkedip melihat, sosok atasannya Inuzuka Kiba yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya berbalut sebuah V-neck long dress berwarna cream lembut. Inuzuka Tsume mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. Sosok keibuan yang begitu dirindukan oleh Sasame.

Dibelakang keduanya, terlihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang dikenali Sasame menggapit lengan seorang pria tinggi berdarah Eropa yang sangat asing dimata Sasame.

Inuzuka Hana nampak begitu anggun dengan balutan sebuah Halter long dress berwarna merah yang membentuk tubuh dengan aksen berlian disekitar perut dan memanjang sampai bagian dada. Kulit putih terawat miliknya terlihat begitu bercahaya dikarenakan lengan dan bagian lehernya yang terbuka. Rambutnya yang cokelat dibuat ikal bergelombang. Dan jemarinya yang bebas nampak menggenggam sebuah clutch mewah berwarna senada dengan permata ruby besar ditengahnya. Sungguh penampilan putri sulung keluarga Inuzuka hari ini sangat istimewa.

Disampingnya berdiri gagah sosok pria dengan tinggi kira-kira mencapai lebih dari 180cm yang memakai setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah, sangat senada dengan istrinya, Hana. Dialah Hayden. Suami dari InuzukaHana. Seorang pria berdarah Amerika. Ia adalah seorang seniman muda yang kini telah memiliki sebuah sanggar lukis yang cukup terkenal di Washington DC yang dibangun bersama istrinya, Hana.

Sasame hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya hormat saat deretan orang-orang penting itu sudah mulai hampir melewatinya. Namun saat Kiba dan Tsume hampir saja melewatinya, ia dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang menendang sepatu hak miliknya.

" BRUK.."

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan jelas ini menyebabkan Sasame kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan posisi terlungkup tepat dihadapan Kiba dan Tsume yang sedang berjalan

Semua terdiam. Dengan cekatan Tsume langsung berniat membantu pegawainya namun ada satu hal yang tak disadari olehnya dan yang lain yaitu tepat sebelum jatuh, tangan Sasame tak sengaja menyenggol pajangan guci antik setinggi 2 meter yang sengaja diletakan disamping tempatnya berdiri tadi sebagai hiasan. Guci itu jatuh dan akan menimpa Tsume dan Sasame.

" IBU!"

" AWAS!"

" PRANG!"

Suasana hening langsung menyelimuti seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut. Semuanya menatap kesatu objek. Tak ada lagi blitz kamera yang menyala. Semua menganga melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat itu. Selang beberapa detik dari euphoria kebahagian, kejadian ini sontak langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan beberapa tamu yang semula hanya berdiri ditempat duduknya pun ikut menghampiri tempat kejadian itu untuk sekedar melihat siapa pelaku kekacauan itu.

Red carpet yang awalnya bersih dan cemerlang itu kini telah kotor dengan adanya pecahan guci yang berceceran dan darah. Beberapa tamu terlihat meringis ngeri melihat kejadian ini, dan sebagian lagi terpaku membatu tak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Kiba. Ia diam membatu menatap semuanya tak percaya.

Ada dua perasaan yang bercampur dalam hati Kiba. Perasaan terkejut dan malu. Malu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah terjadi kekacauan dalam acara pembukaan musim butiknya. Ini bukan kekacauan biasa. Melainkan luar biasa. Semua pasang mata mengarah padanya.

Ditundukan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat kebawah. Terlihat tubuh mungil Sasame, yang masih jatuh tersungkur. Terlihat Sasame kesulitan untuk bangkit dari posisi tubuhnya. Sasame sedikit menyerngit kesakitan. Dapat kalian bayangkan sakitnya kaki Sasame saat ini. Dari kakinya terlihat luka-luka goreskecil dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ada dorongan dalam diri Kiba untuk menolong, memapah dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau menuruti kata hatinya.

Tak jauh dari Sasame terlihat Hayden berlutut dan membersihkan beberapa serpihan guci yang melekat di jas yang ia kenakan. Berterima kasihlah pada sosok pria tampan ini. Ya...yang berteriak 'awas' tadi adalah kakak iparnya, Hayden. Disaat tadi Kiba menyelamatkan ibunya, terlihat sekilas oleh matanya Hayden refleks menarik Sasame menjauh dan mendorong guci itu sebelum tepat menyentuh karpet. Sehingga kini guci malang sedikit terlempar.

" Kau baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Hana pada suaminya setelah mampu mengontrol keterkejutannya. Hana sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Sasame. Sepertinya pecahan guci itu tak luput untuk melukai Sasame. Dan yang pasti ia melihat hak sepatu Sasame bengkok. Pastilah kaki gadis malang ini terkilir. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

" Untung kau sempat menyelamatkannya..." Hana terlihat sangat bersyukur, suaminya dapat dengan cekatan menyelamatkan Sasame.

" Hm. Kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu?" Tanya Hayden dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit terdengar aneh.

Sasame hanya mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh malu. Bisa tertangkap jelas dalam telinganya suara bisikan-bisikan seperti 'Astaga siapa itu?' atau 'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' dan yang terparah 'Siapa pegawai bodoh itu? Penghancur acara saja' dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Terutama para tamu undangan.

Hatinya teriris sakit. Bukan maksudnya menghancurkan semuanya. Sungguh tadi ada orang yang menendang hak sepatunya sehingga ia terjatuh.

" Astaga dasar pegawai bodoh! Kau hampir melukai Bibi Tsume kau tahu! Dasar bodoh!" Tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan strapless mini dress berwarna pink tua datang membentak Sasame dan menempeleng kepala gadis berambut orange itu.

" YA~!" Bentak Hana. " Pelankan suaramu sedikit bodoh! Kenapa kau membentaknya? Buat malu dasar bodoh...!" Bisik Hana sembari mendelik kearah wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shion.

" Kakak! Bagaimanapun gadis bodoh ini telah hampir mencelakai bibi Tsume!" Shion tak mau kalah. Semakin berteriak.

" Sudahlah nak, aku tak apa. Bawa ia ke ruang kesehatan, lihat kakinya terluka..." Ucap Tsume tersenyum. Sungguh Sasame merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat senyum malaikat Tsume. Wanita itu masih tetap bisa tersenyum meski ia sudah membuatnya hampir celaka.

Hana memberi sinyal pada beberapa pegawai lain untuk membawa Sasame. Shizune yang awalnya tak berani mendekat langsung memapah Sasame, sedangkan Karin memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan pecahan guci yang berserakan. Para tamu telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan menyaksikan acara fashion show. Suasana kembali kondusif.

Jujur acara fashion show yang semulanya diadakan setelah sambutan Kiba sedikit dimajukan jadwalnya dikarenakan insiden ini. Anggaplah sebagai pengalih keadaan.

" Bibi! Pegawai bodoh begini buat apa diobati! Dasar-..."

" Berhentilah mengoceh!" Bentak Kiba. Shion langsung menutup mulutnya rapat. " Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengoceh takkan membuat semuanya kembali! Acaranya sudah hancur..." Desis Kiba dan tak lama langsung meninggalkan tempat insiden itu diikuti yang lain. Sekilas mata pria berusia 22 tahun itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasame. Tatapan itu. Kiba terlihat begitu kecewa.

Seperti ada ribuan pedang kasat mata menusuk-nusuk hatinya, itulah yang dirasakan Sasame. Sungguh perkataan Kiba sangat melukai hatinya. Ia yang salah...

Ia telah membuat kekacauan. Semuanya hancur karenanya. Ia hampir mencelakai Inuzuka telah membuat keluarga Inuzuka malu... Dan yang terpenting ia telah membuat orang yang dicintainya kecewa.

" Ayo obati lukamu Sasame-chan..."

00000000000000000

Suasana butik hari ini sangat suram. Sehari setelah kejadian di acara pembukaan. Semua orang berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi sepertinya kejadian itu tak dapat membuat semua pihak dapat dengan mudah melupakan semuanya.

Bayangkan saja hampir semua stasiun televisi dan surat kabar memuat berita tentang kejadian itu. Meski bukan menjadi trending topik atau headline, tapi tetap saja membuat siapa saja yang membacanya penasaran. Acara yang biasanya begitu spektakuler itu mendadak menjadi hancur akibat sebuah insiden.

Insiden jatuhnya seorang pegawai. Dan itu membuat para pemburu berita menyerbu butik terkenal ini untuk mendapat informasi. Terutama informasi tentang siapakah si biang keladi yang menghancurkan acara itu.

Dan seperti saat ini. Sebuah stasiun TV berita tengah menanyangkan berita itu. Mata kecokelatan milik Kiba dengan seksama mengamati setiap detil acara peliputan itu. Disampingnya berdiri dengan anggun sosok asistennya.

"IBU"

"AWAS"

" PRANG!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara teriakannya dan teriakan kakak iparnya. Saat itu pula dengan cekatan Kiba langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melemparkan remote TV diruang kerjanya itu kearah TV yang sedang menyala itu.

" TRAK.."

Seketika TV itu mati dan terlihat layar TV itu retak. Anko hanya bisa meringis pelan seraya memejamkan matanya. Dari sudut matanya yang berhias maskara tebal itu ia dapat mengintip bosnya yang sedang memijat keningnya frustasi.

" Kami semua menunggu keputusan anda Tuan Muda. Saya harap anda dapat membuat keputusan hari ini." Ucap Anko setelahnya. Kiba terlihat menghela napas panjang.

" Panggil Sasame! Suruh dia menghadapku!" Perintah pria beriris sewarna cokelat itu. Anko menurutinya dan detik berikutnya suara hak sepatu wanita sexy itu terdengar menjauh dari ruangan Kiba.

Sasame menatap nanar pintu kayu besar berukir indah di hadapannya. Entah kenapa rasa kagum yang dulu ditujukan olehnya saat pertama kali melihat pintu bereukir indah ini kini sudah tak tampak lagi dibelahan wajah mungilnya. Sekali lagi hanya tatapan nanar yang ditunjukan olehnya. Dibalik pintu inilah nanti nasibnya akan ditentukan.

Dirasakannya sebuah tepukan halus dibahunya yang terbalut seragam itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak kala melihat sosok Anko dibelakangnya.

" Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sini, bersabarlah..." Suara menenangkan Anko terdengar. Sasame kembali tersenyum getir. Ya...ia memang hanya bisa bersabar sekarang.

Anko sendiri dapat menangkap aura kesedihan dari Sasame. Ia tak pernah menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Sungguh ia tak menyangka. Pepatah bahwa tak selamanya air laut itu tenang rasanya cocok untuk juniornya ini. Terbukti dengan kejadian ini. Jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi, Anko tak pernah melihat atasannya sekalut ini. Dan ia juga tak pernah melihat Sasame selama bekerja dibutik ini menunjukan ekspresi dan raut wajah sesedih ini.

Hanya satu doa dari Anko yaitu semoga saja semua ini berjalan baik-baik saja dan apapun keputusan yana akan diambil Kiba nanti adalah keputusan terbaik untuk keduanya. Biar bagaimana pun ia tak ini sesautu hal yang buruk terjadi kembali.

Perlahan Anko membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Sasame untuk masuk. Setelah yakin bahwa Sasame telah berada didalam ia pun perlahan mulai menutup pintu itu.

Disaat Anko tengah sibuk berdoa, didalam Sasame dapat melihat jelas punggung tegap atasannya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia amati tubuh atasannya itu perlahan. Mencoba kembali mengagumi sosok Kiba yang kini entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh darinya.

Sadar akan diperhatikan, pria Inuzuka itu pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap datar sosok Sasame yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Dari tatapan datar penuh kebohongan miliknya ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa bahu Sasame sedikit bergetar. Gadis itu juga langsung menundukan kepalanya saat tadi sempat bertemu pandang dengannya.

" Kau tahu jelas apa alasanku memanggilmu kesini bukan?" Tanya Kiba dingin setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

" Saya...sa..saya sangat menyesal Kiba-sama.." Ucap Sasame lirih. Ia masih menutup matanya. Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpanya jika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan saling berpandangan dengan Kiba.

" Menyesal? Hanya itu...?" Tanya Kiba kembali. Kini tak terdengar angkuh. Tapi lebih terdengar seperti bisikan dan penuh dengan nada kekecewaan.

Sasame semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya saat ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Begitu pula dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

" Sungguh kau membuatku kecewa Sasame..." Setetes cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahan pun kini telah meluncur bebas dipipi gadis ini. Sekali lagi puluhan pedang kasat mata itu kembali menusuk hatinya.

Kiba tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya dan itu berarti ia telah sungguh-sungguh membuat Kiba kecewa.

" Aku punya pembelaan a...at..atas ini semua...sa...saya..ada sesuatu..hal yang membuat semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan...sa...ya punya penjelasan atas ini semua..." Sasame mengeluarkannya pembelaannya.

" Kau dipecat."

**The Shinobi Gank Sidestory: Unpredictable Kiba****To be continued**

Jiah...lagi-lagi masih to be continued! Sabar ya readers mudah-mudahan satu chapter lagi dan semuanya tamat...untuk sidestory ini.

Saya usahakan untuk apdet asap deh...kekekeeke kalo reviewnya banyak *digigit*

Makasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Penasaran dengan kelanjutan Kiba dan Sasame terus siapa yang ya yang memanipulasi kecelakaan itu? Tunggu ya! *kagak*


End file.
